


到下游去/Go Downhill

by Crane1621



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, caffleck - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crane1621/pseuds/Crane1621





	1. Black sheep in your life

“1978年3月15日，漫长的冬日终于过去，冰雪消融，万物复苏。

早晨8点25分，两名骑单车去学校的高中生在山脚下路边的尚未完全融化的雪堆中发现了唐·米艾尔的尸体。此时，距离她失踪，已经过去了三个半月。她一直在路边，在冰下。

她是1978-1981年间发生在威斯康星州一系列连环杀人案的第一个受害者，其后，又有四名女性和两名男士陆续遇害，在警方的档案中，他们称呼这个案件为‘Downhill case’。

1981年，在最后一个受害者帕里斯·金恩尸体被发现后，那个该死的凶手如同他突然地出现一般，又突然地沉寂了。对于他的突然收手，一直众说纷纭，有人认为他死了，或是进监狱了，还有人认为他受到了上帝得感召，放下了心里的魔鬼。

出于人类的孽根性，到1983年年初，大部分人已经遗忘了那个曾经让威斯康星州人心惶惶的恶魔，那年的跨年夜焰火大会是1954年以来规模最大的一次。

同年1月7日，就在跨年夜后不久，威斯康星州警方宣布，他们解决了Downhill Case，作为献给全州居民的新年礼物。

索哲·考利，时年31岁，作为该连环杀人案唯一嫌疑人被捕。他的名字并不为大多数人所知，因为人们提起他，所用的称呼，更多是Downhill Murder——山下杀手。

他无业、强壮、有暴力伤害和偷窃的犯罪记录，曾经在最后一起案件案发现场的500米内出现过，他是爱尔兰移民，他是gay……所以他就是凶手。

——可是我并不这么认为。“

 

**I LOVE YOU...**

 

Chapter1 Black sheep in your life

 

 

那个囚犯相貌英俊，有一头乌黑的卷发和蔚蓝色的眼睛。

1983年1月21日的这个下午，他坐在威斯康星州华莱士监狱的会面室里，胡子拉碴，目光愤恨地注视着铁窗另一边，西装革履的男人。

他猛地站起身，脚下重刑犯才有的镣铐发出一阵刺耳的声响，戴着手铐的双手重重砸在中间的铁栏杆上：“所以，你他妈到这儿做什么来了？”

他身材体格健壮，栏杆撞击发出粗粝的声响，好像有人在礼拜一早上的银行里放了一枪。

“索哲·考利！”黑色制服的狱警从后方慢慢走上前来，手摸向了腰间的电棍——他们不敢掉以轻心，那个男人身上背着至少7起命案。

其他囚犯和探视的家属也纷纷避之不及，索哲对周围的发生的一切置若罔闻，他漂亮的眼睛里此时迸出火光，像是要撕碎对面的人：“你们看！”他对着周围喊道：“这个该死的人！他穿着西装，打着领带，像个体面人……你们没见过他被我扒光了操的样子……Fuck！”

并没有人听他在说什么，对面的人也无动于衷，只有那人旁边的一个助手模样的人站起身：“Hey，伙计，冷静一点儿！你需要我们的帮助……”

“Fuckyou！”索哲仍旧叫嚷道，“你有什么见鬼的资格到这里来？”

此时狱警已经冲到近前：“去他妈的杀人狂！”一人唾骂道，电棍狠狠打在索哲腰间，他第一下就跌倒在了地上，依旧挨了好几棍子。他颤抖着，因为电击效果，全身麻痹，说不出话来，一双眼睛仍旧恨恨地盯着那个人。

“杀人狂，你会上电椅的。”狱警一边说，一边几个人合力将他拖起来，向监狱内部走去。

他无法发出声音，艰难地回过头，看着铁窗另一边的人。

 

“邓恩律师，”一个留下善后的狱警，用手捻了捻栏杆上留下的血迹，对那人说，“不要放在心上，一个热爱吹牛Gay而已，他们口中甚至操过全美国的州长——包括未来的总统……天知道会是哪个。”

对面那人没有回答，倒是他的助手笑了，做出一个呕吐的表情：“所以我不愿和Gay打交道，邓恩律师，我们真的要替这个人辩护吗？相信我，这可不是什么好生意。”

“没错，”狱警也说，“索哲·考利，他没有钱。”

 

“CUT！”副导演高声道，片场的氛围瞬间轻松下来。道具师上来检查道具有没有破损和穿帮，饰演狱警的演员也驼下了背，终于不用为了迁就囚犯的身材而努力鼓起自己的肱二头肌和胸大肌了。

副导演直起腰，环顾了一下四周，在片场正中找到了还呆坐的人：“Hey，本？Are you all right？”

本·阿弗莱克——电影《Go downhill》的导演兼主要演员，如梦初醒般站起身，走到工作台前，弯下腰和工作人员一起看方才拍摄的几组镜头的回放。

“你们没见过他被我扒光了操的样子……”

“噗……”有人轻轻地笑了一声。

本回头看了一眼，那是位年轻的女性场记：“你有什么看法？”

“啊,不！”她是刚刚参加工作不久的新手，突然被导演问话，有些紧张，还是耸了耸肩，“我是说，emmm，亨利英俊得让我移不开视线。”

众人都笑了起来，纷纷赞同：“这是个不错的开头，亨利在第一场就俘获了所有女性的芳心……”

本也在笑，苦笑着摇了摇头，说：“骗子。”大约是在说那个女场记。

“索哲……不，亨利！”他穿越摄影棚，向对面的演员休息区走去，亨利·卡维尔——索哲·考利的饰演者——正把自己的右手交到随剧组的医护人员手上，在几个镜头之前，他用手捶在铁栏杆上，指节和手掌交汇处擦破了几处，护士把双氧水倒在伤口处冲出铁屑，他皱起了眉。但听见背后传来本的声音，他露出了笑容，回头看向了导演：“本。”

本走过来，看了看亨利手上的伤，从护士手上拿过药瓶和止血膏。护士识相地离去，本伸出左手在亨利面前，说：“握住！”亨利乖乖地握住他的手指，本继续护士的工作，把双氧水倒在他的伤口。本的动作比女护士野蛮多了，亨利痛得一抖。

本放温柔了动作，抬眼睛看了看他，给伤口上覆盖上药膏：“刚才的几个镜头需要重拍一下。”

“……好的，Sir，”说到正事，亨利的面色严肃了下来，顿了顿，看本的目光仍旧停驻在自己的手上，有些不安地问，“我有哪里做错了吗？”

“认真说，没有，”本处理完他的伤口，抬手招来了造型师，让他给亨利整理了一下造型，“你没有做错什么，可是你在走神。”

亨利低下了头。

“为什么你会走神？你的戏剧课老师不是应该第一节课就教你如何全神贯注吗？索哲上过尼克，而你把这句台词说得就像早上你走进厨房，发现吉米·凯摩尔正在你的水池里跳脱衣舞，还他妈在唱他爱上了马特·达蒙。”

“呃……”亨利脸色有些苍白，大概是遐想了一下那个场景，“那太恶心了。”

“亨利，”本说，“连刚刚入职的女大学生都无法被你感染。她笑了，是的，她笑了。”

“我很抱歉……”

“这没什么，亨利，拍电影就是个不断修正自我的过程，”本看见亨利沮丧的脸，安慰地拍了拍他的肩，“我们再梳理一遍，索哲被捕，在监狱重逢了已经成为律师的前恋人，他愤怒、羞耻、恶心、自卑，被怒火冲昏了头脑，想侮辱对方，结局却只是让自己成为了更大的笑柄。”

“我知道，我揣摩过剧本，”亨利摸了摸自己的鼻梁，他的左手拇指和食指间有个隐形的指套，使他的拇指不自然地扭曲着，身上的囚服又旧又破，此刻的他，就像那个沮丧可怜的小囚犯，“我很努力想恰如其分地表达我的愤怒，为此，我回忆了我的每个前女友……发现我做不到……我并没有那么生气。”

“那是因为你不爱她们了，”本毫不客气地说，“而索哲还深深爱着尼克。”

“是的，他恨他，他也还爱着他，”亨利说，“我想问题就在这儿，我不会持续爱一个抛弃过自己的人，更何况尼克一当上律师就甩了索哲，他们分手已经七年了——七年时间，足够开始五十段的新感情！”

本难以忍耐地翻了个白眼：“好了，亨利，想想尼克的优点！吸引你的，让你无法自拔的，认真想，好好想！”

亨利垂下眼睛真的认真想了想，“大概……”，他小心翼翼地看着本，“他是你演的？”

两人对视了半分钟，一起放声大笑起来，直男之间朴素的玩笑每每让人忍俊不禁。

“真的，本，”亨利一边笑，一边说，“我无法想象，我爱上了你，你也爱上了我，然后你抛弃了我，而我他妈依旧爱着你……”

“所以你觉得全部问题都归咎于你不爱我？”本也揉了揉的眼角。

“我当然爱你，尊敬你，但是你懂那是哪种……”

“本！”片场另一端，工作人员喊本，“记者会马上就要开始了，大家等着您。”

“我来了！”本说，看了看面前的亨利，拍了拍他的胸口，“听着，亨利，你可以不爱我，但是你必须要爱尼克。你也看过原著，在作者看来，索哲对尼克复杂又深沉的爱，是他这卷入该死的杀人案的原因。而你，要演的就是那个倒霉蛋！”

“Yes，sir！”亨利说，“我会爱上尼克，像您说的那样。”

“Good boy。”本也敷衍地表扬道，最后拍了拍他的肩，向摄影棚外临时记者会现场走去。

 

“本，跟我们介绍一下你的新片。”第一个提问的女记者是制片方花钱请来的，只问片方需要介绍的问题。

“新片改编自女作家娜塔娅·吉赛尔的同名回忆录《Go downhill》，主要是关于1970年代发生在威斯康星州的一系列谋杀案，一个名叫索哲·考利的年轻人被当成了凶手……详细的剧情等大家进电影院，就能知道了。”

“本，你的影片的主角一般是您自己，这次也一样吗？”另一个记者问。

“我很希望自己能出演索哲，不过马特、卡西，还有乔治，他们看完了故事梗概，都认为我的年龄已经不适合演年轻的索哲了，反而另一个角色因为找不到合适的人选，只有我硬着头皮上……”

本强忍着眼睛的不适，面对着面前连成一片的闪光灯，突然看见了亨利，他还穿着戏里的囚服，倚着门站着。虽然造型并没有保密条例，但本还是不想亨利的剧情过早暴露于媒体面前，用目光示意他赶紧回去。

亨利也微微笑了下，夸张地用嘴型说：“Ilove you。”随后退回了摄影棚。

看来他终于记住了本的话，至少要爱上尼克。

“坏小子。”本轻声嘀咕着，继续在摄像头前摆出营业专用笑容。

 

“本，我们在Google搜索了娜塔娅·吉赛尔和《Go downhill》都一无所获，真的有这么一个人吗？”

“是的，娜塔娅是当年案发地《十字星报》的社会版记者，她全程追踪了Downhill murder案件的审判过程，她不幸于1992年去世，留下了一本回忆录。”

“那您是怎么得到它，并确认要把它拍成电影的呢。”

“这个……全亏了加朵，”本抬头在四周寻找着什么，直到看见了角落里酒红色正装裙的女性，“加朵，上这儿来！”他叫道。

那位女性——盖尔·加朵，站起身，从容不迫地向周围记者示意问好，向本走来。

本特意走到舞台边迎接美丽的女人，在连成一片白光的闪光灯前，两人行贴面礼，加朵在本耳边轻声问：“我们得定格多久？”

本也抿着嘴，尽量不被人看见地说：“到每家杂志抓拍到他们觉得可以上头条的照片为止。”

加朵和本亲密地走到采访台中央，下面的闪光灯果然还闪个没完，加朵笑得脸有点僵，咬牙切齿地说：“为什么你和亨利演情侣，我和你得营业？”

本说：“一个都逃不过，你没看宣传公司的策划案吗？到明年，那些活动安排会让人觉得亨利和我一定在拉斯维加斯注册过了。”

“你当然不会！”加朵对着镜头甜蜜地笑。

“谢天谢地你终于明白了宣传公司的丑恶。”

“不，你在拉斯维加斯的赌场是个名人，会被赶出来”加朵说，“还是就近到加利福利亚吧。

“Hi，加朵！Hi，本！”一个女记者继续提问，“您是在哪里发现这个故事的？”

“Hi,亲爱的，”加朵先笑着回应了女记者问候，然后看了本一眼，“在本的秘书废纸篓里。”

“Wow~”女记者夸张地说，“那是您拯救了这个剧本吗？”

“我想是的，”加朵看向了本，“本应该感谢我。”

“Thank you!”本说，两个人在镜头前相视而笑。

 

十一个月前。

星期一早晨九点五十分，本骑着他心爱的哈雷抵达位于纽约市中心的办公室，不小心打翻了冰咖啡，泼了自己一身，今年第六次忘了戴钥匙，因此他不得不在门口等了十分钟，直到秘书薇薇安下楼来替他开了门。

“加朵女士已经等您二十分钟了。”薇薇安接过他脱下来的皮衣外套，跟他说。

“我知道，她给我打过电话。”本在市中心曼哈顿公园边租了间三层别墅作为自己的工作室，他沿着扶梯走上三楼，暗暗决心在月底前一定让工作人员把电梯装好。加朵——盖尔·加朵站在他的大办公室里，面朝着窗外的草坪。

“Hi。”本说，加朵是他很喜爱的一位朋友，他们曾经有过几次不错的合作，那个剧组的所有人后来都成为了朋友。

“Hi，本。”加朵转过头来，看着本笑了笑。

本走到她身边，和他一起看向窗外，恰好能看见别墅的玻璃门，不远处停在草坪上的哈雷，以及他一路风驰电掣疾驰过来的街道。

“所以你就看着我站在楼下，因为没带钥匙等了五分钟？”本问道。

“十分钟，本，我看着表。你还泼了杯咖啡。”

本显然被加朵的低级趣味震惊了：“所以，为什么你不去帮我开下门呢？”

“Sorry，honey，”加朵说，“我只是在等。”

“等什么？”

“我以为你会想起钥匙在哪。”

本抿了抿嘴：“在哪？”

加朵拉着本的袖子，把他拉到窗前，指着面前的哈雷：“在你的机车上，你忘了拔。”

本看着女人美丽聪明的脸，无奈地跑到楼梯边：“薇薇安，请帮我去把摩托上的钥匙拔下来，谢谢。”

他直起身，回头看加朵，加朵冲他摊了摊手。

“亲爱的，您今天怎么有时间来找我？”本走回办公室，在自己的椅子上坐下。

“我刚刚拍完新片，听说你回到纽约了，来看看你。前几天我遇见了雷，他也说很想念你。”

“他可以给我打电话，”本说，“到宣传期结束我至少给过他五张名片，甚至恨不得把电话号码印在他的额头上。”

“现在的年轻人都使用网络，你有多久没登录你的INS和推特了？去看看，信息是不是已经爆满了。”

本晃晃脑袋，翻了个白眼：“我始终觉得，传统通讯方式也是必须的，放弃它的隐患……你看，亨利差点错过了他的超人。”

“好吧，你说的对。”加朵放弃了和固执的中老年人争论。坐到沙发上，开始翻一本红色书壳的简陋的书。

“你在看什么？”争论胜利，本心情不错，决定适当的关心下加朵的心情。

加朵翻回封面，看了看标题：“书名是……《Godownhill》。”

“什么？”

“在你秘书的垃圾篓里发现的，大约是寄给你的原著？希望你能看上改编？”

“那你为什么又把它从垃圾篓里捡出来？”

“我很少看见连封面都设计得如此简陋的书。出版的人一定很穷。”加朵把书举起来，把封面给本看。

“内容一定也不怎么样，”本毫不客气地说，“薇薇安是波士顿大学古典文学系毕业，我雇佣她就是请她帮我看所有寄过来的剧本和小说，筛选出一部分给我的审核小组，最后由我来确认它值得不值得让我花功夫。如果你手中的那本……就当它是书好了，它拙劣到了连薇薇安那一关都过不了。”

“可我觉得还挺有意思。”加朵翻开书，“你听听。”

 

“索哲·考利和他的朋友‘猴子’、‘臭虫’一起坐在马路边的栏杆上。猴子说，我很饿。臭虫说，我也是。索哲也是。”加朵念到。

“猴子、臭虫，”本笑了一声，“所以你是在念《伊索寓言》吗？这本书的文笔像极了上世纪七十年代中学生习作。”

加朵没有理他，继续念道：“这是1968年深秋的一天，索哲14岁，他和他的两个小伙伴刚刚从少管所里出来，穿着单薄的毛衣。他们看着马路对面的快餐车，一个高个儿年轻人那里买了一个汉堡和一杯热咖啡。”

“咖啡……”本想起了半个小时前泼在自己皮衣上的那一杯，皱起了眉头。

“臭虫说，我看到了他的钱包，在他上衣的口袋里，我们去抢过来吧。”

那个年轻人名叫尼克·邓恩，他们认识他——今天刚刚认识。

一个小时前，他们三人坐在少管所的会面室里，他们因为一起少年群体斗殴案被关进了这里，到现在已经满48个小时了，其他同伙都已经被家长带回家，还没有人来接他们三个。

但少管所需要放了他们，于是通知了TCA——青少年罪犯帮助协会。尼克·邓恩是协会雇佣来帮助他们的人。

尼克·邓恩，时年25岁，从大学毕业后加入了一家不知名的律师事务所，刚刚升为实习律师，管理人接到这桩一看就没有油水的工作，想也不想就交给了尼克。

索哲并不喜欢尼克，因为这个大人笨拙而且狼狈，他初见到这三个年纪不大、混迹多年的小混混，第一件事，居然是给了他们一人一张名片。

“T-R-A-I-N……”臭虫艰难地辨认名片上的字，“火车……你是火车司机？”

“Trainee。”索哲纠正道，面色不善地看着对面的人，“你是实习律师？”

“是的。”尼克说，“等我办完手续，你们就可以回家了。”

“律师都要钱，”索哲慢慢地说，“我们没有钱。”

尼克看着他，笑了笑：“这是社会援助的一部分，不需要你们给钱。”

“帮助我们？”臭虫问。

“是的，”尼克看自己手中薄薄的几页资料，“你们的同伴都已经被家人保释了，你们的父母呢？”

半天等不到回答，他才觉得气氛有些奇怪，抬起头，看见对面的三个小少年。

“大概在联邦监狱？”臭虫说，“因为他们虐待我妹妹。”

“说是要去墨西哥淘金，走了十年了。不过我祖父说他们俩都是骗子，大概是因为欠镇上每个人的钱，所以不敢回来。”猴子狠狠地说。

尼克已经意识到自己的问题冷漠而且残忍，他有些紧张地看着阴沉着脸的索哲。

“去了地狱。”索哲冷冷地说，他把手中尼克的名片撕成了碎片，丢向了半空。他的同伴跟他一样做。

 

“我一时分不清这是本什么性质的小说，”本打断了加朵的朗读，“文笔如同我想象的一样蹩脚，更糟糕的是我还不知道它想表达什么？儿童犯罪？法律援助？法庭小说？还是……同志小说？我能理解为什么薇薇安放弃它了。”

“是吗？”加朵挑了挑眉，“我觉得还有点意思。”

她无视本的评论，继续读了下去：“尼克第一次试图帮助索哲，便获得了他无比的厌恶。所以一个小时后，臭虫提出抢劫这个自大该死的实习律师，并给他点教训。索哲没有反对。他说，我去夺过他的钱包，然后把他引到巷子里，你们在那教训他。臭虫和猴子都说好。索哲跳下栏杆，向马路对面走去。”

桌上的电话响了，解救了百无聊赖的本——他已经不耐烦地啃起了指甲，他迫不及待地拿起了话筒：“好的，是的，我明白。”

“加朵，亲爱的，”他对女人说，“乔治约我吃午饭，你可以和我一起去。我知道他正在为新片谈演员，有个女性角色，我觉得你可以试试。”

“这就是千万片酬俱乐部的世界吗？”加朵暂时放下书，抬头冲着本笑，“我想我暂时还够不着。”

本打开衣柜，在里面找出一件西装，边穿边说：“没关系，亲爱的，等你跟华纳续约时，我教你怎么跟凯文谈片酬。”

“Thank you，handsome gentlemen。”加朵说。

“Not at all，wonder woman。”本回答。

“我记得去年你的排名已经掉到91了？”加朵调侃道。

本立刻反击：“WW里你绝对不会死在第五部。”

两个人一起笑了起来。

“现在，wonder woman，站起来，我们去吃午饭。你会见到几个很有意思的人，包括马特。”笑完后，本说。

“我看了很吸引我的一段，”加朵再次拿起了那本红色封面简陋的书，“再听一下，拜托了？”

本耸了耸肩，继续从衣柜里找搭配的领带。

“此时，距离索哲·考利被捕还有17年零一个月，他被指控七项一级谋杀，是威斯康星州有记载以来最著名的杀人犯之一，人们称呼他为Downhill Murder。”

本停下了手中的动作，转过身，看着加朵。

“现在，”加朵摇了摇手中的书，“您有兴趣了吗？”

本迟疑了一会儿，走过来：“好吧，我让乔治和马特等我们一会儿，我们来看看这个糟糕的故事究竟是从哪里开始的。”

 

——1966年秋日的午后，阳光明媚，但是远处正有乌云要压过来，索哲越过车流，走向尼克。

——从这里开始。

 

TBC.


	2. Why did you fell in love with him

“猴子，臭虫，士兵。他们听起来像是三个火枪手，或是少一个同伴的布勒门镇的音乐家。但在1966年的约克镇上，他们是人人皆知的三个小混蛋。只要其中一人提出一个坏点子，另外两个从来不会说不。”

亨利靠在阳台的护栏边，有些艰难地诵读着和剧本配套的，姑且能算是小说的文本。天气晴好，云淡天高，因为刚下过雨的缘故，宾馆后面的小树林显得绿意盎然。阳台下是康涅狄格河的一条支流，清晨的阳光掠过层叠的树叶落在水波中央，折射出细碎的光彩。有小艇从和缓的河面上划过，船上人友好地向他招手。  
日光恰到好处地勾勒出他英挺的剪影，那双眼睛蓝的有些过分了，有深深浅浅的光流动其间，好像微缩了整个地中海。  
而亨利，他皱起眉，垂下头，把书本皱皱的封皮贴到自己额上，低声说：“Damn it。”——对于他英国绅士的身份来说，这样的语言过分了，刚刚他还在用漂亮的英伦腔诵读着原著，可他焦躁不安，挫败感和对自己的不满几乎淹没了他。  
本没有说什么，但亨利可以感受到，他对于已经拍摄的部分并不满意。“让你自己爱上尼克。”本的要求只有那么短短一句话。  
下一场戏仍旧是监狱戏，他要向今天进组的加朵交代索哲是怎么爱上尼克的。  
这个部分落实在电影里也很简单——只要亨利扮演的索哲说出他和尼克的往事。亨利读着剧本上那几句短短的台词，翻来覆去，依然摸不到头绪。他只得翻出本之前给他的原著，那本装帧简陋行文更简陋的小册子，希望能从中得到些许灵感。  
亨利端起放在栏杆上的茶杯，喝了一口，继续低声读起了原著：“尼克替他们办了出狱手续，索哲离开时同门卫对视一眼——他们都知道他还会回来，只是时间问题。”

“你们现在就可以离开了。”尼克站在拘留所门口，向他职业生涯中第一份工作的客户们道别。他今年25岁，昼夜苦读，勤耕不辍，终于从法学院毕业，在一家籍籍无名的律所找到了这份随时可能被开除的实习。无论怎么说这都能算是个不错的开始——尼克扭头看看他的客户们，三个稚气未脱的年轻人，名字却出现在州立法院公布的少年犯名单上。他们看起来冷漠，满不在乎。  
“接下来，”尼克说，从刚才失言起，他面对这些半大的孩子都有些尴尬和紧张，“我应该把你们送回监护人那儿……还是你们想回学校去……或是儿童之家？”  
“我们哪都不去！”臭虫粗声粗气地说，学着电影里牛仔的样子向旁边啐了一口。  
“不，我必须保证你们……”  
尼克话说了一半，就被索哲打断，他慢慢地说：“我们不打扰你，你也别来烦我们。”  
尼克看着那三个孩子走远，这两天降温了，他们还穿着单薄的毛衣，猴子的长裤短了一截，露出脚踝和一半小腿，臭虫的鞋在前天打架时踢到了一块石头，鞋底耷拉了下来。  
尼克似乎想说些什么，还是闭上嘴，低下了头。

一个小时后，这三个饥肠辘辘的小鬼在车水马龙的街头再次遇见了尼克。年轻的实习律师在层层叠叠的乌云下看起来有点无精打采，胳膊下面夹着一份日报，正在马路对面的餐车前排着队。有人骂骂咧咧地挤过来插队他也不计较，只宽厚地往后退了退。  
“我讨厌他。”臭虫对着尼克的背影评价道。像每个被生活压得喘不过气的倒霉蛋，尼克看起来微有些驼背。  
“我看到了他的钱包，在他上衣的口袋里，我们去抢过来吧，”臭虫继续说，又重复了一遍，“我讨厌他。”  
他们都讨厌他，讨厌他的西装，他的身份，他的高个子，他的问题。  
“我们应该教训教训他！”臭虫说。  
在他们三个中间，的确是臭虫最讨厌尼克。臭虫在回答他的问题时，曾说过他的父母虐待他的妹妹，他说的没错，他们虐待他，和妹妹。  
“我去抢他的钱包。”索哲慢慢地说。“把他引到巷子里，然后我们教训他。”  
猴子和臭虫都说好。

索哲翻过护栏，绕过一辆辆疾驰的汽车——有些车主朝他大嚷，他不在乎。  
尼克从摊主手中接过咖啡和汉堡。  
索哲离他越来越近。  
——尼克的钱包就在上衣的里层口袋里，索哲可以撞上他抢过他的钱包，然后跑向最近的巷口。尼克自然会追上来，他不能白长那么高的个子，他会追上索哲，但是臭虫和猴子也会赶上来，他们可以用木棒或者别的什么揍他一顿。  
尼克突然转过身了，面向了索哲。  
索哲毕竟还是个孩子，看见目标看见了自己，一时间，竟停下了脚步。  
尼克被索哲的目光盯的有些发毛，索哲还是个半大孩子，一张脏兮兮的脸蛋依稀看得出孩子气的轮廓，但是眼神专注又凶狠，像一只面对猎物蓄势待发的动物。  
他以为自己挡住了索哲的路，于是后退了一步。街头人来人往，他撞到了某个行人的肩头，那人毫不客气地撞了回来，天知道尼克是不是白长了这么大的个子，被撞得趔趄了一步，尼克手里的咖啡连杯子带盖全扣在了索哲身上。  
刚咖啡还有些烫，索哲身上的毛衣是慈善机构分发的粗线织成，有很大的空隙。毛衣里的背心都被浇透了，露在外面的脖颈上烫红了一片。  
“Oh,God，我很抱歉。” 尼克手忙脚乱地掏出一块蓝条的手帕，擦拭着毛衣上的咖啡渍，不敢触碰索哲身上被烫红的皮肤。  
索哲并没有被烫伤，暴露在寒冷空气中的皮肤很快赶到了寒气，被咖啡浇透的衣服很难起到抵御寒冷的作用了。他恼火起来，狠狠推了尼克一把，低头盯着胸口那一团咖啡色的污渍还有袖口蹭上的洋葱沙拉酱汁。

“索哲！”索哲的朋友们赶上前来，看到索哲没有被烫伤，都气恼地望向了尼克。  
“Hey，傻大个，你是不是以为所有人和你一样不愁吃穿？”猴子说。马上就要降温了，三个孩子已经开始感受到了冷。  
尼克一时没有说话，索哲抬起眼看他，看他望着自己，目光中蕴含着的不知道是同情还是怜悯——大概是他看见了索哲刚才撩起毛衣时，露出背心上的破洞。  
索哲顿时感到意兴阑珊，敲诈这个大人并不像想象的那么有趣。这个人不过是个笨拙的人罢了。  
“算了！”他叫道，臭虫和猴子都转过头来看他。  
“我们走吧，”他抬头看了看天，“快下雨了，我们去找个落脚的地方。”  
臭虫和猴子有些发愣，不解索哲突然的变卦，他们对视一眼，耸了耸肩，跟在索哲后面，垂头丧气地准备离开。  
转过身索哲便后悔了——至少应该抢过他的钱包，尼克可是毁了他御寒的衣服！  
于是听见尼克在身后的喊声，他恶狠狠地转过头：“还有什么？”  
“那个……”实习律师的脸上很明显又露出了尴尬的表情，他勉强在脸上挂上笑容，“我是说，你们愿意跟我一起去集市逛逛吗……我想我们可以一起吃点什么。”他说着，把手中狼藉的汉堡包丢进垃圾桶，用餐纸擦了擦手。

这一天恰好是周中，又因万圣节临近，小镇的open market显的格外热闹。  
尼克走在中间，索哲满脸不高兴地走在前面。臭虫和猴子两个没出息在最后打闹，手里还拿着尼克刚才买给他们的热狗。  
红砖铺就的小路有一半被摊位占据，连河道上都铺设了木板，小铺子们一个挨着一个，啤酒花和烤香肠的香气隔着几条街都能闻到。尼克带着他们往河道上走，他人缘挺好，许多人举着扎啤杯同他打招呼，尼克朝他们做了个举杯的手势。许多摊位前都摆着万圣节要用的南瓜，张牙舞爪露着蠢蠢的笑。尼克在一个摊位前停下，扭头问索哲，“你……”  
索哲抬头使劲儿瞪他。尼克想起了拘留所里让人不快的对话，赶紧识时务地闭了嘴，对摊主说，“一个。”  
索哲别过头去，很小声地说，“很愚蠢。”  
“什么？”尼克没有听清。  
索哲梗着脖子，当自己什么都没说。

他们路过卖熟食的摊位，猴子才吃完一个热狗，看见烤肉又走不动道儿了，索哲狠狠在他胫骨上踹了一脚，“没出息！”他低声咬牙切齿地骂道，抬头看看尼克，年轻的律师站在前面，怀里抱着一个愚蠢的南瓜，正和一个卖运动衣的摊主寒暄。索哲听到尼克问人家，“有没有小男孩穿的码数？”  
他顿时不高兴起来，走到对面的成衣铺子，赌气拿了一件成人的夹克，特意看了看价格，贵得他心满意足。  
他冲尼克挥手。尼克走过来举起外套，看看索哲，又看看衣服，“是不是大了一点？”他问。  
索哲努力让自己看起来很凶，压着嗓子低吼道，“我他妈又不是不长了！”  
你买不起！他幸灾乐祸地想：让你假惺惺地同情我们，我可是见过无数伪善的脸。  
果然尼克犹豫了，他迟疑了一会儿掏出了钱包，里面有几张刚从银行取出来的大钞。他数出了其中的两张。  
尼克转身把站在烤肉铺前流口水的猴子和臭虫叫来，给他们俩一人拿了一件一样的，还给猴子买了条新的牛仔裤，臭虫穿上了新鞋。  
摊主是个和善的老太太，送了他们一小包糖苹果。索哲啃了一口，那大概是陈年的糖苹果，齁的嗓子疼。  
索哲很明显听见尼克在给自己拿衣服的时候对摊主低声说：“小一号。”这回他没有说什么，到最后他穿上的新衣服虽然还有点松垮，总不算太不合身。  
臭虫和猴子都多少年没穿过簇新的衣服了，两个人兴奋的恨不得在集市中心打转转，索哲裹紧了外套。  
一下午很快过去，尼克带他们吃遍了整个集市，他几乎有些目瞪口呆地看着臭虫和猴子仿佛永不见底的胃口。黄昏时，天空飘起了细细的雨丝，他仰头看了看天，对三个孩子说：“小家伙们，我要回家了。”  
他从糖果铺里买了两罐糖果，把三个人的口袋塞得满满的。索哲嫌弃地看着他的动作，尼克口袋里掏出几颗巧克力塞给索哲，“糖也给你了，以后就不要捣蛋了。” 年轻的律师说，雨丝打在他的脸上，有那么一瞬间，索哲觉得他很好看。  
“再见！”索哲硬邦邦地说。  
他的两个小伙伴在数口袋里的糖。  
“需要我送你们去住的地方吗？”  
“不！”索哲飞快地打断。  
尼克摸了摸口袋，好像在犹豫什么，最终笑着说：“那么，我走了。再见。”  
他沿着河道慢慢走远，索哲看他袖口上的咖啡渍，那是刚刚他撞上自己时沾上的。  
“他真是个好人。”猴子说，拨开糖纸，把一粒糖果扔入口中。  
“可我还是讨厌他。”臭虫皱着鼻子，“下雨了，我们今晚在哪落脚——去老比利那里？”  
“不！”猴子皱起了鼻子，“他……很臭！”  
“可是他的房子不错！”臭虫说，“我喜欢他星球大战的人偶。”  
索哲挣开朋友们的手臂，“你们去吧。”他身上一股浓郁的劣质拿铁味，都是拜尼克所赐。尼克的身影快要消失在街口了，索哲朝着他的身影追了过去。  
“喂——你去哪儿啊——”

索哲一路远远地跟着尼克。  
他明白刚才告别时尼克在犹豫什么，大约这个蹩脚的实习律师又想塞给他们一张名片，最终还是担心又被他们撕碎了。  
索哲明白这次告别大概以后就再也见不到了。毕竟约克镇那么大，而他——至少在尼克面前，还是个孩子。  
尼克是个好人，他想，他不能白拿他一件衣服，还有很多吃的。他可以偷偷地跟着尼克，帮他擦一擦窗户，或是修剪一下草坪。索哲以前觉得饿的时候，会去帮邻居这样做，他7岁时就能把一扇六页的大窗户洗得干干净净。  
他小心翼翼地跟着尼克，努力不让自己被他发现。他们走过了三条街。在第一个街口，尼克买了几英尺的花边，又买了些果蔬，怀里的纸袋塞的满满当当。在第二个街口，路过一家花店时他停下来，选了一束干净剔透，尚带着露水的百合花。  
索哲心里想：也许是他准备送给母亲的。  
尼克住在一栋廉租房的一层。这个片区住的都不是有钱人，石板路上灰蒙蒙的，还有满地的落叶和飞扬的尘土。尼克走到自己家门口，他的房间窗几明亮，看起来很整洁，不需要打扫——他也没有草坪。  
尼克走上几级台阶，敲了敲一扇黑色的木门，门开了，出现在门口的是一个年轻的红发女郎。尼克低着头把花递给女郎，她惊喜地叫了一声，捧着尼克的脸，亲吻了他的嘴。

雨好像更大了，索哲站在落一半叶子的杨树下。隔着重重雨幕，他看到尼克和女友一起走进房间，女郎把花束插在窗台上的花瓶里，又把尼克的南瓜端端正正地摆在旁边，尼克走过来，端着水杯给花瓶添了点水。女郎转过身去搂住尼克的脖子，尼克低头亲了亲她的脸颊，两个人的额头贴在一块，他们微笑着的对视。尼克脸上的温柔几乎能让人忘了呼吸。

窗台上的南瓜在冲索哲笑，索哲的胸口仿佛被另一种莫名的情绪填满了。他怒不可遏，气得手都在发抖——他错了，那丑丑的南瓜灯并不像尼克，像他自己，愚蠢的索哲·考利。  
他并不明白自己在生气什么，这种无知的感觉让他更愤怒了，索哲咬了咬嘴唇，从地上摸起一块石头朝着那扇幸福的玻璃窗砸去，然后扭头就跑，听见玻璃破裂的清脆声响。  
“喂！”。背后有人叫道，好像是尼克的声音。索哲加快了脚步，沾了雨水的石板路滑如镜面，索哲滑倒了一次，马上跳起来继续逃跑。有人从背后抱住了他：“索哲！”  
索哲肚子里原本鼓鼓的气好像一瞬间消失得无影无踪，他松懈了下来，转头看，果然是尼克。他的头发已经完全被雨水打湿，睫毛上也是亮晶晶的水珠。  
“你……”尼克惊愕地看着索哲，他通过那件有些不合身的夹克认出了少年，追出来一看，居然真的是他。索哲无所谓地回望着他。两个人都已经淋得透湿，尼克深深吸了口气，拉着索哲往他的家走。  
——他的家，百合花、南瓜灯、碎掉的玻璃窗……  
“No！”索哲叫了起来，手脚挣扎着，要再次逃跑。尼克拉不住他，索性环住他肩，半是抱半是拖地把他往家里带。  
索哲挣脱不开——毕竟他才十四岁。他看着尼克因为寒冷和激动发红的耳垂，愤愤地想：“我会长大，也会长高。”  
那名红发女郎紧张地站在台阶上等待着什么，看见尼克带着索哲一起归来，她先是一怔，看着掉进臭水沟的小脏狗一样的索哲，慢慢地露出和善的微笑。

索哲裹着尼克的浴袍坐在沙发上，他刚刚在尼克家的浴室里洗过澡，尼克的女友给他冲了一杯热巧克力，又递给了他一块干爽的毛巾擦头。尼克也淋浴完毕，从储物间翻出一块塑料布，暂时糊在玻璃上，可惜还是簌簌地漏风。他的女友递过去一团胶带，两人低声地商量着什么。  
索哲的外套和尼克的衬衣并排被烘在壁炉旁边，索哲的眼神一刻也没有离开那个炉子。

“所以，”尼克在索哲对面的沙发上坐下，“你为什么会到我家附近来？”律师摸过茶几上的烟盒，被女友一把拍掉，“别当着未成年人的面吸烟！”那位漂亮的红发女郎严厉地说，往尼克的口中塞了一块戒烟糖。  
这场雨似乎没有停的趋势。眼看着天色已晚，尼克同索哲分享了他们的鱼肉罐头、豌豆汤和干巴巴的黑面包做晚餐。尼克是个闷声不吭的老实人，他的女友却十分美丽，闪亮亮的红头发，一双翠绿的眼睛格外招人喜欢，性格也很温柔。  
“抱歉，”她对索哲说，“本来应该好好招待一下你，可是有的人今天弄丢了交房租的钱，”她横了尼克一眼，目光中却有温柔的笑意，“唉，明天房东就要上门了，这可怎么办呢？”  
尼克揉了揉鼻子，对索哲使了个眼色。  
索哲想起尼克钱包中那仅有的几张大钞，又看了看挂在壁炉边的皮衣。  
“还有一只小狗，撞碎了窗户。”女郎格格地笑出了声。  
索哲看着尼克，灰溜溜地低下头。  
尼克也笑了起来：“没关系，我明天再去银行取一点。”

到夜间雨还没停，尼克在客厅的沙发上给索哲搭了个小窝，用自己的枕头和被子。他把索哲塞进了被窝，蹲在沙发前，看着索哲蓝色的眼睛，弹了弹他的额头：“小坏蛋，明天我送你去学校。”索哲瞪大眼睛，一串凶狠的话又要脱口而出，尼克把被子拉高，捂住了他的嘴巴。索哲没料到他还有这一招，一时愣住了，尼克笑了一声，抓了抓他黑色的头发，又到窗前检查了一下塑料布补丁，回去了自己的卧室。  
半夜时分，索哲被一些细碎的声音惊醒，他原本以为是耗子或是刺猬，从被窝里向外看，却看见了尼克的女友，她穿着整齐的大衣，戴着时下最流行的贝雷女帽，轻手轻脚地绕过客厅地板上散落的报纸堆。她从楼梯下拖出一个大皮箱，里面很沉很满，像是早就做好了出行的准备。路过茶几时她摸走了尼克的香烟和火机，她回头看了看那束百合花，走出了门。  
听见门锁发出“咔擦”的声响，索哲从床上坐起身，来不及穿鞋，赤着脚跑到窗前。外面的雨不知道什么时候停了，索哲看见，尼克的女友在路边，坐在她的大行李箱上，似乎在等什么人。  
路灯在遥远的地方，她一个人在寒夜的街道上，一支又一支地抽起了烟。索哲在黑暗里，隔着玻璃窗静静地打量着她，烟头的一点光明明灭灭，她的脸藏在了吐出的烟雾中。  
风吹来，她裹紧了大衣。  
“你不和他告别吗？”身后突然有人问，她吃了一惊，转过头，只见尼克今天带回的少年站在门口，平静地问她。  
“你还小，”她说，“以后你会明白，成年人说永别的方式。”  
“你……”少年有些迟疑，慢慢地、郑重地问，“你不回来了吗？”  
她很轻很轻地叹了口气。  
“我要走了，”她尽力不让自己的声音颤抖，“尼克不想去波士顿，可我不属于这儿。”  
“可是他很好。”索哲说。  
远处有一辆轿车驶来，女郎抬起了头，在车灯下，索哲终于看见了她苍白的脸，似笑非笑的表情，和通红的眼圈。  
“我也这么觉得。”她声音古怪地回答。  
轿车在她身边停下，一位男士下车帮她把行李箱塞进后备箱。她头也不回地坐上了车，倒是那位男士多看了索哲几眼。  
她的侧脸严峻地像一尊雕塑。

索哲回到房中，走到窗前，摸了摸那只笑容蠢蠢的南瓜，看着车灯暗淡的光逐渐消失在夜色里。  
他站了一会儿，迟疑着走进了卧室。尼克还在熟睡，他不知道身边已经发生了巨大的变化。索哲走到床边，他看了熟睡的尼克一会儿，终于低下头去，亲了亲尼克的额头。  
我应该叫醒你的。索哲想，或者替你追出去，帮你拦住她。  
可是——我不想这么做。  
他小心翼翼地躺到尼克的身边，听屋外再度开始的雨声。

“天没亮我就离开了尼克的家。我无法面对他，万一他问我，我的女友去哪了？我该如何回答？我找到了臭虫和猴子，继续日常的生活。只是我经常无意间回到他家的那条街，被我砸坏的窗户很久没有修好，那块塑料布越来越破、越来越破，窗台上的花谢了很久也没人管它。我一直没有见到尼克，但我知道他还住在那儿。有一天，我又经过了那条街，我发现，那块玻璃已经补好，窗户也被重新擦过了。我心想，大概他忘记她了……”

“不错！”亨利被突然出现的声音吓了一跳。他慌乱地向周围看去，看到本在他房间的里面，懒洋洋地冲他挥手。“一大早就听到你在用功，口音不错！”本看起来比较满意，“只要再注重一下fuck的用法！”  
亨利愣住了，不知道什么时候他已经开始用方言来读剧本了，这大约也是个好的开始：“你怎么……”  
“你去健身回来没有关门。”本指了指身后虚掩的门。  
“哦……”亨利有些尴尬。  
“所以，你有什么想法？”本问，顺手推上了门。  
“我……我觉得，尼克还是太草率了，”亨利说，“他不知道索哲是个什么样的人，”亨利从外衣口袋里掏出另一个小笔记本，“根据警方笔录记载，索哲是个小偷，他被送往过好几个慈善救助家庭，他报答的方式就是偷了他们的东西。”  
本耸耸肩，“大概是奇怪的同情心发作吧，你知道，尼克也不算什么好人。”  
亨利挑起眉毛，他觉得本说的不对：“尼克是个很好的人。”他强调道。  
“哦，”本走到阳台边，端着咖啡喝了一口，“我也这么觉得。”  
亨利侧过头，看本的侧脸。他刚剃过胡子，看起来更英俊了，琥珀色的眼睛在清晨的阳光下流动着温和的光。  
“索哲无时不刻不在思念尼克，他迟早会去找他。”

——索哲在街头狂奔，他偷了酒保的车钥匙，因为那个酒保之前把一箱空啤酒瓶倒在了猴子的身上。而酒保告诉巡警索哲·考利偷了他的轿车！  
他躲在小巷子的阴影中，努力压抑喘息的声音。巡警的探照灯朝这边投过来，索哲贴在湿冷的墙壁上，好像又回到了少管所冰冷的房间。  
他把手伸进口袋，摸到一个薄薄的金属盒。  
“我们找到他了！在这里！”巡警的脚步声越来越近了。  
索哲咬着嘴唇，汗水流进了嘴巴里，又苦又咸。他掏出那只小盒子来，昏暗的灯光下盒子里纸片仿佛沾过水又被烘干，是一盒风格简陋的名片。  
Trainee Attorney，Nick Dern.  
——那天，在离开尼克家的时候，他穿上了自己的衣服，突然看见挂在旁边的尼克的西装外套。他犹豫片刻，手伸向了尼克的口袋。  
有传言说，索哲·考利会偷窃每个好心收养过他的家庭的财务。尼克的钱包就在口袋里，可是索哲的手伸向了另一边，那个小小的名片盒，其中一张已经被索哲撕成了碎片。

此时，在黑暗的街道里，索哲握紧了尼克的名片，贴近了胸口。  
——Why did you fell in love with him？

TBC


	3. NO

1981年7月13日，Downhill case的最后一位受害者的尸体在离城6英里外的山林被发现，此时距离人们最后一次看见他仅仅过去16个小时。这是所有相关案件中，发现受害者遗体最快的一次，大概正因为如此，凶手还来不及收拾和伪装现场，警方在案发地附近发现了数以万计的线索和证物。他们用隔离带封锁了整座山，五六只警犬在茅草和荆棘间钻来钻去。

有一只警犬冲出了山林，带着他的主人淌过了山间的溪流，在它还想继续向远方前进的时候，它的主人在溪水边有所发现——潮湿的泥土中，有半张写有文字的纸条掩藏在灌木之下。隐约可以看出那是一张借据，万幸的签名的地方还没有泥水侵蚀，上面的文字清晰可辨，借款人叫索哲·考利。而另一边借出者的姓名，让发现他的警察瞬间放大了瞳孔——帕里斯·金恩，本案的受害者。

一年半以后，索哲·考利被捕。

 

“吉赛尔，你能不能快一点？”

——从镜头看，现场导播是一位中年女性，黑框眼镜、灰白的头发、工装裤和记者马甲使她显得非常精干。此时，她正不满地对另一边叫道。

镜头顺着她的视线向另一边扫去，站在镜子前的是一位高个儿黑发的女性，她正手忙脚乱地对着车辆旁边的镜子整理西装胸口处的电视台台标。

“Sorry，”她说，“不知道谁拗断了我台标的别针……”台标下面有她的名牌“娜塔亚·吉赛尔”。

“吉赛尔！”女导播严厉地说，“不要弄你的头发了，他们来了！”

远处的人群传来一阵嘈杂，娜塔亚顾不得台标，抓起话筒向人群冲去。一幢破旧的木屋被人群围得水泄不通，门口有几十个面容严肃的警察用手臂阻挡着恨不得涌上前的看热闹人群。

突然一阵欢呼，镜头对准了木屋门口，几个警察押着一个男子走了出来，男子头上蒙着黑头罩，双手被反铐在背后，他就是索哲·考利。人们因为看不到这个臭名昭著的凶手的面孔而发出了一阵叹息。

“警察先生，”娜塔亚见缝插针，拦住了一名维持秩序的警察，“请问考利先生承认罪行了吗？”

听到她这不专业的问题，站在摄像师身边的女导播发出了一声低低的咒骂。

警察看着娜塔亚一眼，没有回答，跟着长官收队，旁边的人群拥上来，娜塔亚被挤跌倒在地。

“Fuck！”女导播骂了一句，没有上前扶娜塔亚，回头向采访车走去。娜塔亚似乎被高跟鞋扭伤了脚，努力了两次没能站起来。

镜头后传来窃笑的声音，她的另一个同伴，摄像师也没有扶起她，反而拉近了镜头，对向了她的胸口，歪掉的台标。

 

画面就此定格。

墙上的钟显示已是凌晨两点，这个办公室里灯火通明，四周的数台显示器画面停在了不同的片段。本·阿弗莱克伏在工作台前，疲倦地小憩。

灯突然闪了一下，本被惊醒，抬起头，看见娜塔亚·吉赛尔的扮演者盖尔·加朵微笑地站在门边。

“Hi，加朵，”他揉了揉发红的眼睛，“你的戏份明天早上7点开拍，为什么你还不休息？”他是导演，需要对主要演员的黑眼圈和浮肿的脸负责。

“我听说你有一个蝙蝠洞，一直想来参观下。”加朵说。

“哦，”本也环顾了一下自己的工作室，“看了《BvS》和《纸牌屋》，我发现，有一个属于自己的地下室是件非常必要的事情。”

“所以，你在地下室做什么？”加朵走了进来，“监视你的哥谭？”

“差不多，你可以看看，我有时候会把已经拍好的镜头进行不同的剪辑，寻找灵感。”他在工作台前让出一点位置，拉过另一张椅子示意加朵坐下。

“等等，我发现你很疲倦，要不要先醒醒神？”

本一愣，但还是点点头：“OK，你要做什么？”

加朵把原本一直背着的手拿到面前，她握着自己的手机，正处于通话状态。

“Hi,本，好久不见。”话筒里传来年轻男子的声音，是埃兹拉·米勒，闪电侠。

“好久不见，新片拍得还顺利吗？”本问。

“一切顺利，我很想你，下次可以一起吃饭吗？”米勒回答。

“Boys，这个电话可不是让你们寒暄的，”加朵打断了他们，“米勒，准备好了吗？”

“Emmm，好了，但是你要保证本不会生气？”米勒好像有点担心，但是语气却是跃跃欲试的。

“放心。”

“好吧。”米勒清了清嗓子。

本突然有了种不好的预感，正想打断他们的阴谋，已经来不及了。

“布——鲁——斯！你——的——预——感——是——正——确——的！要——小——心——超——人！关——键——是——露——易——丝！找——到——我——们！”米勒声嘶力竭地叫道，自带延迟和电子音效果。更糟糕的是加朵不知什么时候把手机和工作室里音响的蓝牙连通了。本在360°环绕的闪电侠的鬼哭狼嚎声中，感觉自己又看了一遍《BvS》。

——这下真的清醒了。

加朵和电话那头的米勒一起大笑了起来。

“真想让你看看本现在的脸。”加朵对着话筒说。

“我一定会去探班的！”米勒保证，大概还是担心本会责备，迫不及待地挂断了电话，“我去拍摄啦，goodnight Dad，goodnight Mom。”正义联盟已经过去了两年，这个梗大家依旧在玩。

“Goodnight honey。”加多愉快地挂断了电话，看着呆若木鸡的本耸了耸肩，“我在YouTube上看了无数恶搞这段的视频，当我走进这个房间，发现你在工作台前睡着了，我就想这么做了。”

她无视本的情绪，坐到了工作台前另一把椅子上：“所以你给我们每个人都剪辑了片段？”

“是的。”本只得给加朵又放了一遍他剪辑的娜塔亚出场的片段。

“真可怜……”加朵喃喃地说，“她是个职场冷暴力的受害者。”

“演得不错，”本鼓励一下扮演者，“所以她会同情弱者，努力帮索哲脱罪。”

加朵点了点头，看见了电脑桌面上好几个文件夹：“加朵，乔治，凯拉……天哪，你真的给我们都剪辑了片段，”她点来一个看了看，“em……你真过分，我已经进组四个礼拜了，你只给我剪辑了6个片段，而乔治还没进组，你居然用试镜片段给他剪了31个？”

本挑了下眉：“这些片段给了我很多启发。”

“好吧，我明白了，你在用这种方式告诉我，我还需要更加努力。”

“Thank you。”

“不过，”加朵又发现了让她很困惑的事情，“亨利已经进组六周了，为什么我在这些片段中找不到他的剪辑？”看着突然沉默的本，她继续问，“他让你不满意？”

“亨利·卡维尔是个优秀的演员。”本郑重地强调。

“可暂时还没有给出你想要的表演？”

本沉默了一会儿：“Yes，我不知道问题出在哪？他已经很成功地表现出了索哲爱尼克。可是依旧和尼克像是两个世界的人，我明白这大概也有我的问题……”

“我明白，”加朵说，“前两天监狱那场戏，我们三个对手戏，明明是索哲在怀疑尼克，亨利也很暴躁，但是我感觉只要你一看他的眼睛，下一秒他就会脱口而出‘Yes，sir’。”

“你也察觉了？”

“问题大概出在他太尊敬你了。”

“有可能，《BvS》里虽然我们也是敌对双方，但超人知道自己是对的而且最后会和平，而这里他以为自己是凶手，他在心虚。”

“你可以试着让自己和他更亲近一点，让他不要那么尊敬你，”加朵的手比划着，“比方说，破坏一下自己的形象？”

“他看过我演的所有电影——包括几部我自己都不想看的。”

加朵笑了起来，大概是想起了亨利说自己看过本所有的电影时骄傲的语气：“还有其他的吗？”

“好吧，明天我让助理收集我从01年到13年所有上过封面的小报，放到亨利的房间。”

“本！”加朵笑得喘不过气来，“我不是这个意思，我们换种方式吧……索哲爱尼克，这是我们都知道的，亨利也知道。那么，”她顿了顿，“你觉得，尼克爱索哲吗？”

 

尼克·邓恩爱索哲·考利吗？

在娜塔亚·吉赛尔的回忆录中，这个问题，始终没有明确的答案。

1970年冬日的一天，索哲18岁。他坐在尼克廉价公寓的沙发上——从两人相识到现在五年了，每隔几个月，索哲都会在尼克的沙发上度过一两个夜晚。

只是这次的情况跟以往又不太一样。

“你应该回家，”尼克说，“你的父亲出狱了，你不能因为这个，就再也不回家了。”

“不！我不回去！”索哲说，他的脸上有好几块淤青，他离家出走三周了，在桥下和几个流浪汉大打出手，尼克找到了他，然后像往常一样，把他带回了家中。

“他会打死我的！”索哲高叫着。

“不会，”尼克说，“我去查询了你父亲的资料，他的假释报告说他没有暴力倾向，并且很重要一条就是他很爱你。”

“No！”索哲叫道，他大口地喘着粗气，仿佛沉浸于什么愤怒的回忆。

尼克紧张地扑过来，用手拍着索哲的背，让他平复激动的心情。

索哲喝了一口尼克递过来的水，抱怨着：“我知道你就是希望我快点死了不要再麻烦你。”

这句话仿佛刺痛了尼克的心，他突然站起来，居高临下地看着索哲，一字一顿地说：“我不会让你死的。”

 

“Yes。”本说，回答了加朵的问题。

加朵点了点头：“很高兴你这么认为。”本的案头放着一本红色封皮的原著，她抓起书，随意地翻开：“根据索哲的自述，他十八岁时，父亲假释出狱，从那以后，他便跟尼克住在一起，尼克把一个空房间收拾出来作为索哲的房间，但是索哲还是习惯于睡在客厅的沙发上——奇怪的男孩。”

“并不奇怪，”本说，“这样他就能知道尼克什么时候回到家，又是什么时候离开的。”

加朵轻轻“wow~”了一声，低下头没再继续这个问题：“不过娜塔亚的书里并没有提到索哲为什么恨他的父亲，反而尼克和老考利的关系还不错，他们怎么认识的？”

 

——在索哲住进尼克家后的一个月中，尼克始终觉得有人在跟踪自己，无论是工作时、上下班路上、中午在快餐店买汉堡，或是下班去超市，总有双凶狠的眼睛在注视着自己。

终于有一天，尼克忍无可忍，走到一处无人的巷角，停下脚步，转过身，对着无人的街口大声说：“考利先生，请出来吧，我看见你了。”

他等了片刻，路口传来拐杖敲在石板路上的声音，一个拄着拐棍瘸着腿的老人慢慢地走了出来。那是索哲的父亲，年轻时和他儿子一样英俊，后来进了监狱，白了头发，瘸了条腿，身材也大走样，有着胖胖的啤酒肚。

“考利先生，您找我有事吗？”尼克早就发现了他的身份。

老考利身体不好，喉咙里总是有异物，说话声音嘶哑，他对着地面呸了一声，问：“索哲寄居在你家？”

“是的，”尼克说，警惕地看着老人，“在他觉得安全之前，我不会劝他回家的。”

老考利笑起来的声音像砂纸在墙面上摩擦：“你觉得他是个没有人关心的孩子，就可以随意欺骗吗？”

“考利先生，他在我那里很好！如果您想见他，我也不会阻拦，只是我必须在场。”尼克记得索哲对父亲的恨意和畏惧。

老考利只是在笑，那笑容在他脸上显得十分可怖，“我只是想告诉你，”沙哑的声音说，“索哲是我唯一的儿子，如果你伤害他，或是欺骗他，我会打断你全身的骨头，往你的肺里灌满泥水，然后绞死你。”

尼克吃惊地望着他。

“相信我，”老考利慢吞吞地说，“我认识很多能干的人。”

 

“索哲的父亲是个老恶棍，”加朵叹着气说道，“真无法理解尼克怎么会在被那么威胁以后，还是收留了索哲，不明智而且危险——他真善良！”

“也许并不是善良，他——太迟钝了。他根本不相信老考利的威胁。他以为老考利和索哲一样，只是个色厉内荏的善良人。”

加朵转过头看着本：“老考利是吗？”

“我不知道。”本诚实地回答。

“所以，他们两个什么时候成为情侣的？尼克就不怕老考利拧断他的脖子？”

“按照回忆录里索哲对娜塔亚的自述，索哲直到搬进尼克家一年后，才明白自己爱他。”

 

1971年深秋的一天，索哲打工回来，推开尼克卧室的门，看到尼克正在整理行李，箱子摊开在地上，东西乱七八糟摆了一床。索哲挑起眉毛，尼克在打理生活这方面是相当笨手笨脚，毕竟这位律师先生可是闹过穿着一黑一白两只颜色不同的袜子上庭的笑话。

索哲走过去帮尼克把皱成一团的衬衫铺平叠好，尼克感激地望了他一眼，他的火车是五点五十分，再不快些就要迟到了——

索哲一边收拾，一边问道，“你怎么突然想起来理东西？”

“我得去趟波士顿。”尼克简短地回答他。索哲的动作突然僵住了。他抬起头，看着尼克脚步轻快地在房间里走来走去，他拿起一条深蓝色的领带和另一条红白格子的比较了一下，最后决定把两条都塞进箱子里。尼克看起来很高兴，索哲突然感到一阵强烈的危机感。

他的前女友也在波士顿……尼克之前说过不想去波士顿的……

“啊对了。”尼克像是想起什么，扭头对索哲说，“这个月的房租我已经交过了……”

尼克的声音慢慢低下来。索哲就站在他面前，面沉如水，一股勃发的怒气从这个少年的眼神中升腾起来。尼克看着他这凶狠的眼神就有点发憷，不由地就想要转过身，哪里想到索哲一把捏着他的手腕，手劲儿大的出人意料，尼克竟然没能挣开。

“你去波士顿做什么！”索哲低吼道。

尼克茫然地瞪大眼睛。他也不知道究竟是哪句话哪个单词让索哲这样气愤。“Hey...”他试着把手从索哲的钳制中抽出来，却丢脸地发现自己根本推不动这个不知何时变得这样强壮的小鬼。“你说啊！你是不是就想去波士顿， 去大城市，然后再也不回来了！”索哲不依不饶地朝他喊叫，明明凶的要命，眼眶却慢慢的红了。

尼克眨了眨眼睛。

索哲气得浑身发抖，他也不知道自己为什么这样爱生气，都是因为尼克太气人了！索哲愤愤地想。他可从来没看出尼克竟然是这样一个痴情的人！万一他追去波士顿，又被人骗，遭人背叛，那可怎么办呀！

尼克却慢慢笑了起来。“好了，男孩。”他耐心地掰开索哲的手指。“我去波士顿……是因为有个大案子，要在波士顿开庭。”

“律所要我过去，这可不是什么困难的case，几天就回来了。”索哲一时没有反应过来，嘴巴微微张着，看起来格外傻气。尼克又叹气又想笑，伸手拍了拍索哲的脸颊。

“房租已经交到年底了，这几天就拜托你看家好吗？”

索哲有点不情愿，但是尼克信誓旦旦地保证几天后一定会回来。他只好帮着尼克把箱子抬下楼，“我三天后就回来。”尼克说，轻轻拍了拍索哲的脸颊，坐上了出租车。

 

索哲本来想送他送火车站，但是尼克拒绝了，索哲从得知尼克要离开约克镇，去的还是波士顿起，就处于一种焦灼不安的状态。尼克怕他会在站台上大哭起来，或者发怒掀翻了车头。

索哲有点不情愿，但是尼克信誓旦旦地保证几天后一定会回来。他只好帮着尼克把箱子抬下楼，眼巴巴地看着尼克坐上出租车离开。大概是尼克前女友给索哲的印象太深刻，这少年的脑海中莫名地就认定提着箱子坐上出租车就等于永别了。

 

他在家里魂不守舍地等了三天，第一天他和尼克的茶几较劲，攥着抹布把那个可怜的木头桌子擦的发亮；第二天他开始修理餐厅那张不太稳当的餐桌——一条桌子腿短了一截，索哲找了块胶皮贴在下面，他觉得自己活儿做的挺好；第三天他着实无事可做了，眼巴巴靠在窗边等着尼克回来，索哲还记得第一次找到尼克家时，窗边放着一个万圣节南瓜，尼克把那南瓜放在怀里抱了一路。索哲趴在窗沿上，用铅笔逗花盆边上的蚂蚁玩。今年也买个南瓜，他想，一定要比当初那个更大，更神气。

 

第四天，第五天，第六天。

尼克依然没有回家。

索哲开始睡不好了——其实前几天他就睡得不安稳。他睡在沙发上，有点动静就会醒，可是走来走去开门关门的声音永远都是邻居家。后来他着实困得头痛，就抱着被子走进尼克的卧房，尼克走的匆忙，卧具都没来得及更换，索哲径直躺下去，他觉得卧具上还带着尼克的味道。

第七天，第八天，第九天。

“考利——索哲·考利！”

“索哲·考利！！！”

索哲从梦中惊醒，头上冷汗岑岑。他梦见尼克提着箱子，笑容满面站在楼下朝他挥手。梦中他想要冲下楼去，奈何脚好似被钉住，一动也动不得。尼克转过身朝街口走去，索哲想要喊住他——

 

“索哲！电话！！！”

把索哲从梦中拖出来的那个声音锲而不舍地传过来。索哲反应了一阵儿，才意识到是奥利——楼管处的大爷，平时负责帮住户接电话的。电话……尼克……他一挺身从床上蹦起来，光着脚套上脏靴子就夺门而出。

 

“尼克！”索哲一把抓过电话，“是你吗？”

除了尼克，还有谁会给他打电话呢？

因为电波的干扰，电话那头的声音显得很遥远，“是我，索哲。”尼克的声音带着笑意，索哲捧着电话，他几乎不敢呼吸了，因为呼吸的声音太大，会让他听不清尼克在说什么。

“你好吗？这几天还习惯吗？”

“我很好！不也不是很好！”索哲乱七八糟地回应他，“你什么时候回来呀？”他有点急切地问，“万圣节快到了！”

“万圣节还有半个月呢。”尼克也笑了，“我这边还有点事情，还需要几天来处理，万圣节之前肯定就回去了。”

索哲有些失望。尼克又承诺会带礼物回去，礼物又有什么紧要的呢？少年气闷地想。这时尼克那边也有事情，有人亲昵地叫他Niki,要他过去看看文书，尼克急着结束通话，索哲赶紧问道，“那你喜不喜欢波士顿——”

嘟——

电话被挂断了。

索哲慢慢把听筒放回去。奥利瞥了他一眼，朝他挥挥手，“后面有人等着打电话呢，你快回吧。”

索哲直愣愣地转身就走。一边走一边懊恼，他也不知道自己为什么这么蠢，连个联系方式都没问尼克要。

 

第十天，第十五天。

“索哲！”猴子和臭虫傻笑着把啤酒浇在对方身上，质量堪忧的收音机里传出带着呲拉呲拉电流声的迪斯科舞曲,吵得人头痛。“你要不要来试试这个！老杰克那里弄到的紧俏货！”

索哲躺在他的沙发里，抱着酒瓶。这距离尼克承诺过的三天已经过去太久了。尼克大概不会回来了。

索哲叫来了猴子和臭虫——他单纯地需要发泄一下。猴子带来了两桶啤酒——趁着人家卸货偷偷运出来的，猴子朝他们挤挤眼睛。臭虫则带来他的小弟们，现在臭虫可是街区的混混头头，再也没有酒保敢当面叫他Asshole。

他们在尼克的房子里上天入地地胡闹。索哲嘴里叼着从尼克西装外套里摸出来的万宝路，那股清凉的味道萦绕在他鼻尖。索哲皱着眉头，使劲晃着手里那支香槟，然后拔开橡木塞，瓶中酒裹挟着气泡冲出来，在场人无一幸免，每个人都被索哲的香槟炮弹击中了。猴子骂他鸡贼，女孩们四处逃窜，索哲哈哈笑着，往后仰倒，陷进他的沙发里，头顶是客厅的吊灯，上面沾满了喷溅出去的酒液，一滴酒沿着玻璃吊灯的轮廓落下来，正好落在索哲脸上。

那滴酒是苦的。

一个女孩在索哲身边坐下。叫莉莉还是叫艾米丽的，索哲垂着眼睛，盯着女孩手腕上一串波西米亚风格的手串。那女孩抬起手撩了撩头发，“嗨帅哥。”一个小小的酒窝在她嘴角绽开，“你一个人，不无聊吗？”

索哲抬起头，对上女孩子的眼睛，“怎么会呢。”他一边说着，一边慢慢撑起身体，女孩子看到他放大的英俊的脸，害羞地低下头去。索哲拉起女孩的手，又拎起一只酒瓶，吆喝着加入了猴子他们又唱又跳的疯魔队伍。他跟着节奏摇摆身体，晃着脑袋，惊奇地发现光影和声音好像都偏离的本身该有的轨道。索哲终于在啤酒沫，可卡因，以及舞曲混合成的一团混沌里忘记了尼克。

 

叮——叮咚——

在一片混乱中索哲突然惊醒，直直盯着那扇门。他听到有人在摁门铃。过了好一阵儿，索哲才反应过来他应该去开门，赶紧摔开挂在自己身上的人，跌跌撞撞迈过沙发往门口冲，冲到一半又想起什么，赶紧回头冲着他的朋友大吼：“把收音机都他妈给我关了！！”

没有人理他。

“你们都他妈的给我停下！停下！”索哲把手里的酒瓶子砸在了地板上，尖锐的声音像个暂停键，一屋子人都愣住了。

猴子和臭虫见了鬼一样地看着他。

索哲喘着粗气，狠狠地瞪了他们一眼，捋了一把头发，啤酒干在上面，一缕一缕的，看起来又狼狈又恶心。他咬咬嘴唇，不知道该怎么跟尼克交代。那是尼克回来了吧。他伸出手握住门把手，也许可以解释——尼克先不守约的——或者像平时一样，道个歉也许就可以了，但是索哲很怕尼克失望的眼神，哪怕尼克什么都不会说，他都会因为尼克冷下来的目光难过很久。

对不起我不是故意这样的如果你早点回来就好了——索哲打开了门。

门前站着的不是尼克，是掂着警棍一脸玩味的警察。

那一瞬间索哲松了口气，接着整个人被一股巨大的失落感击中了。他呆愣愣地看着找上门来的警察，“Sir?”

“我们接到报警，说这里有间屋子听起来像要爆炸了。”警官用手里的警棍抵在半掩的门上，猛地推开了房门，“你们，全都给我出来！”

索哲抬起双手，示意自己手里没有任何攻击性武器，他偏过头对着臭虫狠狠使眼色——现在他无比庆幸，之前臭虫说要带点儿有劲儿的东西来，被索哲拒绝了，无论如何他也不想给尼克找麻烦，虽然索哲没有意识到，对尼克来说索哲自己才是那个最大的麻烦。

 

一帮不良少年们驾轻就熟地靠着墙根趴好，他们都知道不乖乖听话的后果。警官在客厅里转了一圈，除了满地的酒瓶子和烟头没有什么其他发现。索哲抬着下巴，目光碰也不碰那警察，“现在我们没事了，sir?”

那位警官似乎有四十多岁，他本来警告过后想直接离开，看到索哲梗着脖子，一副桀骜不驯的样子，不由地就想教训这个预备役罪犯。“你们也就这点出息了。”警官轻蔑的眼神让猴子差点控制不住跳起来打人，“嗑药，喝酒，怎么死的都不知道，”他盯着索哲的眼睛，

“这屋子可不是你的吧，别让我逮住你，不然有你好果子吃。”

他往地上啐了口唾沫，“废物。”

索哲抿着嘴唇，看着警官的背影消失在走廊尽头。过道里的灯泡艰难地维持着微弱的光亮，砰地一声，其中一个的保险丝烧了，几个女孩发出惊呼，这个走廊显得阴嗖嗖的。猴子揽住索哲的肩膀，“走吧没事儿了。”他抽了抽鼻子，“我们继续。”

“你们走吧。”索哲绷着脸，声音像从牙缝里挤出来的。“今天就这样了，散了吧。”

猴子一愣。臭虫不乐意地推他一把，“怎么了？不就是来了个条子？”臭虫把叼在嘴里的牙签吐在地上，“你什么意思啊？”

索哲挥开臭虫的手，臭虫不由地后退一步，他们都知道索哲发起狠来挺吓人的，“我让你们都走！”索哲低低地吼道，“都他妈给我离开这里——离开我家！”

“他妈搞什么啊。”臭虫和猴子对视一眼，还是骂骂咧咧地离开了。

索哲关上门，背靠着门板，一点一点滑坐在地上。他抬起手揉揉脸。这个荒唐的夜晚太难熬了。他孤独地想。他身上沾满了薄荷香烟和啤酒混在一起的味道，那么冲，冲的他想哭。

要是尼克回来，看到这幅样子，一定又会很失望，然后再也不想管他了吧。

 

第二十一天。

索哲吭哧吭哧把沙发挪了个位置，他已经把尼克家里能消灭的灰尘全都消灭掉了。

尼克虽然生活习惯良好，但到底是个独居的单身汉，于家务一道并不是很在行。他又请不起清洁工，工作辛苦得很，平时哪有时间收拾房间。索哲把衣橱里尼克的衬衫全都扒了出来，一件一件展平，整整齐齐地叠好——他还就在这方面有些天赋，叠出来的东西整整齐齐，像刚从商店里买回来一样。索哲想，以后他可以帮尼克好好打理打理这些。

 

万圣节快到了，索哲一个人溜达着去了集市。尼克临走前给他留了一些钱，除了之前荒唐的轰趴，索哲还真没怎么花钱。他在热闹的集市里逛来逛去，买了些吃食，又买了一个黄澄澄的小南瓜。索哲抱着小南瓜沿着河道慢慢往回走，路过花店，突然想起尼克家窗台上还形单影只地立着光秃秃的一只花瓶，不由地有些气闷。他数了数身上的钱，恰好还够买一盆最便宜的盆栽。

索哲抱着南瓜和他千挑万选选中的一盆伽蓝菜回了家。一回去就兴高采烈地扔了那个落满积灰的花瓶。他抱着南瓜坐盘腿坐在沙发上，照着书上的图样，仔仔细细地雕着他的南瓜。

 

南瓜灯快要雕好的时候猴子站在楼梯外喊他出去吃东西。索哲扔下手里的刻刀就跑了出去。再回来已经是晚上了，他打开房间里的灯，惊喜地发现尼克的行李码在地上。“尼克！”索哲推开尼克房间的门，那房间里冷冷清清，半个人影也无，索哲不由地有些丧气。但是尼克的箱子已经回家了——索哲回到客厅，看到尼克的外衣也扔在沙发上，明显尼克回来过，只是又出去了。

他气鼓鼓地把雕好的南瓜灯点好，橘黄色的小火苗一蹿一蹿的，像是在笑话索哲小心眼儿脾气臭。这时门铃响了，索哲快步走过去，拉开门就闻到一股酒气，一个醉醺醺的尼克一头栽在他身上。索哲不由地往后退了两步，他还没强壮到能把尼克扛起来呢。尼克的脑袋抵在索哲肩膀上，看起来醉得很厉害，脸颊通红，眼神涣散，眉头难受地纠在一起。索哲扶稳了尼克，这才有时间应付把尼克送回来的人——一位女士。

“你好。”她局促地微笑了一下，“我是他的同事，今天……”

“麻烦你了。”索哲粗声粗气地打断她，“交给我就可以了，你可以走了。”说完把门重重地关上，才不管尼克的女同事作何反应。

他把尼克安顿在客厅的沙发上。尼克酒品还说得过去，乖乖地任由索哲摆布。他一沾到沙发就势滚了进去，索哲使出全身力气才把尼克搬起来，扒掉了他身上皱皱巴巴的外套。“你也有今天。”索哲得意地看着醉迷糊了的尼克，伸手弹了弹尼克的脑门儿。尼克的眼神很柔软，随着索哲的动作哼了哼，就乖乖躺在沙发上。索哲很满意。

 

索哲拎起尼克的脏外套丢进收纳筐，又去厨房倒了杯水。他走到客厅，看到尼克撑起身体，伸手去够放在茶几上的南瓜灯。索哲忙走过去握住尼克的手腕，尼克的眼神没有焦距地落在索哲脸上——那样的眼神索哲只见过一次，那时他站在窗外，看尼克在窗边，温柔地看着他红发的女友。

尼克缥缈地笑了笑，伸手揽过索哲的脖子，把自己的额头贴在索哲的额头上。

因为喝过酒的缘故，尼克浑身都是烫的。额头贴近的一刹那索哲好像被烫伤了一样，脑子轰的一声，尼克的眼睛慢慢闭上了，眼睫落下来，像某种蝶类透明的翅膀。

——感觉就是血液倒流冲进了脑子。等索哲意识过来，他正把尼克摁在沙发上，不得章法胡乱地亲吻着他那好心的收留者。索哲一下子懵了。尼克闭着眼睛，并没有抗拒他，甚至还自己解开了领带——估计是热的。无数个念头在索哲脑子里转了又转，很快地定格住，索哲的眼神闪烁了一下，接着凶狠起来——他知道接着该干什么了。

像一只刚学会捕食的小狼崽，索哲的亲吻又凶又急，尼克还没怎么样，索哲自己先喘不过来气了。尼克醉得厉害，只知道配合他，完全没有反抗的意图，索哲伸手去抽尼克的皮带——

轰——

天空里炸开一声雷鸣，客厅里的吊灯闪了闪，啪地一声灭了。停电了。

房间里一片黑暗，只有南瓜灯细微的灯火摇曳着。索哲愣了一下，而尼克好像也清醒了。一片漆黑中，两个人的呼吸清晰可闻。尼克伸出手去，摸到了索哲的脸颊。索哲想，他在确认我是谁。

——我能是谁？还能有谁？

索哲俯下身体，想继续之前的动作，却被尼克用手撑住了肩。他在挣扎，想挣开索哲的拥抱。

——是我啊，你知道是我啊。刚才——你不是没有反抗吗？

索哲的胸口剧痛起来，外面又一次闪电点亮了天空，借助微弱的光，索哲看见了尼克脸上的表情，他潮红着脸，眼睛里像是有盏迷乱的灯。索哲的脑神经像是被刚刚那次雷击和电线一起烧断了，他不管不顾地俯下身，手伸进尼克的衬衣，抚摸着他的腰侧，并坚定地向着下腹移去。

“No！”尼克低声说，直接地，坚决地，推开了索哲。

身上失去了索哲的体重，尼克的身体放松下来，索哲听到尼克叹了口气。

尼克抬起手揉了揉脸。沉默了一会儿，他扶着沙发靠背撑了起来。尼克偏过头，没有直视坐在他对面的索哲的眼睛，目光落在了放在一旁的南瓜灯上。“做的不错。”尼克含糊地夸奖了一句，捡起自己的领带，踉跄着走回了自己的房间。

索哲坐在一片黑暗中。他低着头，不知在想些什么。过了好久，他站起身，走到窗前，外面的雨越下越大，细密交织的雨丝像一个树林，或是一个囚笼，幻觉中，一只凶狠的猎豹安静地步出了蛰伏的囚笼，站在南瓜灯边，蔚蓝色的眼睛和索哲对视着。

索哲抬手摸了摸自己的嘴唇。

“索哲！”尼克叫道，没有等索哲应声，他又仿佛自言自语地说，“  I`m sorry……我回来迟了。”

一瞬间，所有疯狂的幻想和叫嚣的愤怒都如潮水般退去，索哲如梦初醒，在沙发上颓然坐下，双手抱住了头。

我在做什么？我在想什么？

黑暗中，心跳的声音越来越快，越来越明显，甚至盖过了窗外的雨声。

索哲猛地站起身，他甚至无法和尼克在同一个屋檐下，他冲出了门，冲进了雨幕下的黑夜中。

 

“在1970年代，”加朵说，“发现自己是个同性恋可不是什么会被祝福的好事。”

“是啊。”本端起桌上已经凉了的咖啡抿了一口，看到加朵的目光，打开了咖啡机的电源，又找到了另一个杯子。

“索哲爱尼克，他在19岁时明白了这一点。这好像对他的社会生活没产生什么影响？”

“当然，从社会心理学的角度来说，索哲是个社会性很低的人，他跟周围的环境并没有太多的联系。人际关系也不会对他产生影响，他唯一急切想确认的是尼克怎么想。”

本转过头，看见加朵笑得意味深长地看着自己：“怎么了？”

“你爱索哲吗？”

“Yes.”本说，顿了顿，又补充道，“of course.”

 

老考利出狱以后在超市找到了一份卸货员的临时工作，酬劳很低，但让他每天都能吃上三顿快过期的面包和牛奶，不至于露宿街头，每天晚上还能在廉价的酒馆喝上一杯。

这天，他刚刚收工，拄起拐棍走到超市后面的小巷，看见一个高个男子拘束地站在那里，他眯起眼睛，借助路灯昏黄的光，认出那是尼克·邓恩。他儿子如今的房东。

“Hey，考利先生。”尼克尴尬地打着招呼。

老考利阴沉沉地看着他，不说话。

“请问……你见到索哲了吗？我快十天没看见他了……我很担心。”尼克紧张地说，抓了抓头。

“No.”

尼克低下了头：“好的，我知道了。”他的肩塌了下来，高高的个子，却像一个不知所措的毛头小子。

“是你告诉巴克斯雇佣我可以节省15%税金的？”老考利硬着喉咙问。巴克斯是这家超市的主人，他吝啬、刻薄，雇佣老考利的行为让所有人大吃一惊，以为他为了刚出生的孙女终于开始做慈善了。

“我只是认识一个会计师，他跟巴克斯先生聊了聊。”尼克回答。

老考利凶狠地盯着尼克，审视地目光扫射着尼克。在尼克几乎想要先一步告辞的时候，他终于说话了：“年轻人，陪我去喝一杯吧。”

 

那家酒馆位于旧城区一幢居民楼的地下室里，不提供饮食，啤酒是酸的，但每晚都有狂欢，手头拮据或不幸的人都可以在这里暂时的忘记烦恼，醉生梦死地度过一夜。

在老考利和周围人逼视的目光中，尼克喝下一整杯酸苦的啤酒。周围一阵欢呼，他们暂且接受了老考利带来的这个格格不入的年轻人，不再围着他，转头继续自己的狂欢。

“我本来以为索哲很快就会离开你家，”老考利双手握着啤酒杯，撑在吧台上，“他从没自愿在寄养家庭呆满过三个月。”

“他很好，”尼克呆呆地看着酒保又给他的杯子倒满了泛白的啤酒，“他把家里收拾得很干净。”

老考利干巴巴地笑了一声：“他很喜欢你。”

尼克仿佛想起来了什么，低下了头。

“索哲的妈妈在他五岁的时候离开了我们，跟着一个长途司机去了俄亥俄州。我和索哲都无法接受这个事实，我那时失去了工作，无法照顾索哲，只有不停把他交给我的父亲，我的哥哥，我的妹妹，索哲不喜欢他们，他喜欢跟着我，他调皮捣蛋，让家里每个人苦不堪言，打电话让我去接他回家。”

尼克扭过头，看老考利花白的胡须。

“但是我那时连自己都照顾不了，我以前有个好朋友，他们夫妇俩有了三个儿子，个个都很优秀，他们来安慰失去妻子失落的我。他们看起来很喜欢索哲，我也觉得把索哲交给他们照顾会很好……他跟着我时总是饿肚子。”

“他们带着索哲去了邻镇，我又自由了，我可以肆无忌惮地酗酒了，每隔三个礼拜才想起来给索哲的寄养家庭打个电话，朋友的妻子总是很温柔地告诉我索哲又去了学校，参加了橄榄球队，被朋友邀请去了生日宴会。我很高兴索哲又有了光明正常的生活，为此我对他们夫妻感激不尽。”

“等等，”尼克觉得有些不安，“您就没有意识到……”

“没有，”老考利因为话被打断显得十分生气，“有一个下午，我打电话过去，是索哲接的，他在电话里恳求我快点接他回家。我觉得愤怒，他不知道自己给所有人添了多少麻烦吗？过了几天，又有警局给我打电话，索哲偷窃了寄养家庭的钱，原本警方想调查索哲，但是失主——也就是我朋友那对夫妇不愿意追究索哲，他才没被送到少管所去。”

“得知这个消息，我气坏了，我喝了酒，开着货车，气汹汹地去了那个朋友家，下了车，索哲向我飞奔过来，我抬起脚一脚踹在他的肚子上，”老考利突然沙沙地笑了起来，“你知道他飞出了多远吗？”

尼克煞白着脸盯着老考利，听到这里，猛地站起身，抽过椅背上自己的西装外套：“索哲说的没错，您确实不是个好父亲。”

尼克转身向门口走去，听见老考利在背后说：“那是他9岁时候的事情，索哲……他是个不会原谅的人。”

 

尼克在索哲离家出走十四天后才找到他，还是因为在街头遇见了猴子。猴子把尼克带到了一家家具厂，尼克在车间找到索哲时，他正低着头雕刻木板上的花纹。小心翼翼认真的样子让尼克想起来至今还放在窗台上的南瓜灯——确实索哲雕得不错。

“索哲。”尼克喊道。

索哲的手一抖，钻头一歪，在面板上拉出长长一道划痕。

“喂？！”和他搭伙的工友不满地叫道。

索哲直起身，扔下手中的工具，转过头冷冷地望着尼克。

“抱……抱歉。”尼克紧张起来，跟索哲的工友说。他还来不及说更多的话，却见索哲慢慢地脱下了手套，扔在工台上，向外走去。尼克连忙跟了上去。

索哲走得飞快，尼克很吃力地闪过来往的工友，地上胡乱堆放的木料和工具，跟着索哲走到了工厂后面的空地上。

“Fuck！”索哲一拳重击在空地后面的铁丝网上，骂道，“你他妈的来这里干嘛？我好不容易才让心里平静下来。”

“你十几天没有回家，我很担心……”

“你以为我会是横死街头的小混混？”

尼克很明显这么担心过，因为他噎了一下，这让索哲更加生气。

“去他妈的！”索哲双手按在铁丝网上，铁丝底部和地面撞击发出刺耳的声响，“我已经20岁了。”其实才19岁。

“OKOK，我只是担心你……”尼克看索哲脸色变得更差，只好重新打感情牌，“你13岁我就认识你，到现在6……好吧7年了，你是我在约克镇唯一的亲人，我自然会担心你……”

“去他妈的亲人！”索哲更暴躁了。

尼克有些失落：“那作为朋友也好……”

索哲转过身，面对着尼克：“你知道我爱你！你以为我是白痴吗？”

尼克的声音猛然断裂在空气中。

索哲眼睛也不敢眨盯着尼克的脸，他的脸上有愕然，有迷惘，索哲觉得自己还看见了少许隐隐约约的厌恶。

周边没有其他人，有呼啸的风在两人中间，卷起枯草和灰尘。

索哲心一横，叫道：“不要装得和无辜的人一样……那天晚上，是你先亲我的！”

尼克一动不动，脸上的表情，像是已经被判了死刑。

索哲继续说：“我爱你，我不愿用亲人或是朋友来自欺欺人，你也爱我，虽然你觉得这是件很丢脸的事。我这几天闭上眼睛就是你在我面前，我想吻你，我甚至想咬你，上帝啊，我后悔那天什么都没做就离开了你家。你知道我半夜醒来给自己做手活的时候在想什么吗？”

尼克脸色灰白，茫然地看着索哲，他有过几个女朋友，人生阅历远超过自称20岁的索哲。但是索哲现在的话，明显超过了他大脑能处理的范畴。

“我不会和你玩亲人朋友的游戏，你只有两种选择，爱我，或者不爱我。如果你爱我，我会如你所愿的好好生活，我会找个工作，你一直让我去的夜校我会认真地去，我会陪你去教堂，帮你打扫家，还会攒钱学木工我们去盖个更好的房子。”这些日子，索哲似乎想了很多，他一口气说下来，像是怕被尼克打断一样。

“如果你不爱我，”索哲的声音冷了下来，“那就不要再出现在我面前，我也会如你所愿，再也不会麻烦你，你再也见不到我了。你知道我是认真的。”

尼克当然知道，索哲是个记仇的人。

索哲看着尼克的脸，硬下心肠：“想好之前不要来找我。”他说着，绕过尼克，头也不回地走进了工厂。

 

墙上的挂钟指针已经走到了3和4之间，天很快就要亮了。本和加朵一人抱着一杯咖啡，耐心地等待着天明。提前过起了老年生活。

“索哲爱尼克是肯定的，你确认了尼克也爱索哲，你也爱索哲，亨利说他爱尼克。那么问题到底出在哪里呢？”加朵问本，脸上挂着戏谑的笑，“每次看你们的对手戏，我确实很想笑。”

“因为你太了解我们了。不相信我们能演绎好这部电影。”

“我没有！我认为你们是一流的演员。”

“谢谢。”本放下了咖啡杯，把空调调高了两度。

“好吧，我换种方式问……本，你爱亨利吗？”

“……”

“……本？”加朵的笑容慢慢消失，她好像意识到了什么，“Sorry，如果你觉得我冒犯了你，我可以道歉……”

“Yes.”

本抬起眼睛，直面了加朵的问题，昏黄的灯光照进他的眼睛，映照出一圈奇怪又认真的光晕——

He said YES.

 

——你是那困苦，可怜，贫穷，瞎眼，赤身的。

凡有耳的，就当听。

深夜的教堂里，没有人依旧灯火通明。尼克坐在长椅上，凝视着圣殿中央的圣母塑像。圣母环抱基督的尸体，摇曳的昏黄烛光却在她身边勾勒出柔软的线条。圣母垂下眼睛，一只手抚在她怀中那张年轻的，疲惫的脸上。

她看起来那么美——可她又是那样圣洁，慈悲，不容亵渎。她宽恕了人类杀死神明的罪，她能宽宥一切罪恶。

外面起风了，圣殿中烛火摇曳得更厉害了些。一丝阴霾掠过圣母的面庞。

“No.”

尼克茫然地睁大眼睛。冥冥之中他听到一个庄严的声音，那么冷，对他严厉地说着，“No.”

——为什么？

“你知道我爱你！”白天时，那个青年涨红了脸朝他吼，索哲已经不是那个大雨天里被他拎回家的，需要他照顾的小兔崽子。

他认识了索哲这么多年，长久的陪伴已经成为了一种习惯，那天晚上发生的事情他清醒后懊恼不已，又有心存一丝希冀，希望索哲也明白那不过是一场意外。而今天，索哲很干脆地打破了他们之间的平衡。

而索哲说爱他。

“你只有两种选择，爱我，或者不爱我。”

尼克仰起头，圣母悲悯地望着他，望着他眼中的悔愧。

风声呼号，一道雪白的闪电映在琉璃窗上，纵列窗上的先贤或手持利剑，或高谈教义，神情不一，无不严酷地注视着他们的信徒。窗上瑰丽的颜色呈现出一种透着苍白的诡谲，巨大的玫瑰花窗在圣坛前落下一个阴暗的影子。

圣彼得，圣保罗分侍两侧，雪白的电光掠过管风琴，冰冷地落在他们脸上。雷声轰鸣，管风琴中发出了类似呜咽的诉声。有罪的灵魂飘荡在半空，等待着，哭泣着。

雨落下来了。

 

我忏悔——

我不该——尼克茫然而徒劳地想，我不该……

圣诞前夕，教堂两侧的墙上的挂着华丽的壁毯，上面是圣经里的场景。耶和华创造了世界，最初的人类生活在伊甸园中，人类向诱惑的果实伸出了手……

 

“尼克！”

那都是幻梦泡影。

“尼克！”

他从幻梦中惊醒。

 

尼克回头看去，教堂大门洞开，夜雨冰凉，携着冷风冲进殿堂。索哲站在门口，他湿透了，黑色的头发贴在额头上，那双眼睛那么蓝，万千星斗掩藏其间。

他身后的壁毯上，摩西带领着希伯来人，举起手杖，红海自此一分为二。云端中站着踏海踏地的天使，威严肃穆。

索哲一步步向尼克走来。

 

尼克的心突然奇异地宁静下来。

“于是海交出其中的死人。死亡和阴间也交出其中的死人。”

“尼克。”索哲来到他面前，缓缓地蹲下身体，尼克从未见过他这样稳重的神色，有些错愕。

“没事了，没事了，”索哲低下头，亲吻尼克的眼睛，“是我错了，你不要难过了，不要哭……”他语无伦次地安慰着尼克，绞尽脑汁想着些能让他开心的话。

“你可以……你可以当我什么也没有说过。”他颤抖着说，他需要鼓起一万分语气才能说出今天的话，可如果那让尼克感到痛苦，他愿意把那团炽热的火重新吞回心底，直到它把自己燃烧殆尽。

索哲看着尼克的脸，无法自抑地哭了起来。

他爱尼克，可是他的爱太渺小了，他幻想过的一切，他能做到的一切，他能给予尼克的一切，都太渺小了。

尼克捧住索哲的脸，那双蓝的过分的眼睛，像被春天里被雨水打湿的鸢尾花。索哲想说些什么，就被哭泣哽住了。他难过极了，对于尼克来说，他的爱是无用的、累赘的、痛苦的、罪恶的，需要到上帝面前忏悔的。——可他真的爱尼克。

 

索哲抬起眼睛，看到尼克温和的眼神——同他望着女友时的眼神有点像，却很容易分辨出其间的不同。尼克专注地凝望着索哲的脸，一只手帮他擦去泪水。索哲好像看到尼克的眼睛里有一汪琥珀色的海，那海越来越近，让他几乎沉溺——接着他的呼吸同尼克的呼吸交融了——尼克亲吻了他。

索哲这次只愣了一秒钟，天地仿佛陷入了一阵杂音中，心脏几乎要从胸腔中跳出来，尼克很快退了回去，他追上前，咬住了尼克的嘴角。

“死亡和阴间都在火海里。罪人被扔进火湖里。”

闪电的白光落下来，轻盈地作一道弧光，掠过教堂中心拥抱在一起的人，投在圣母冰凉的面孔上。她垂着眼睛，肃穆庄严，无染原罪，审判人间。

长椅前方高桌上的祷告本被风吹开，烫金的文字被闪电照亮。

“……天主圣母，我们投奔到你的台前，接受你的保护，请勿嫌弃所求，若遭遇急难或危险时，恳请救援我们……”

——And she said NO.


	4. Someone in love

 

“两份薯条，两杯可乐，一个鲜虾三明治，一份蔬菜沙拉。”

“九美元四十五美分，谢谢。”

“给……加一个热狗。”

“好的，女士，稍后会送到您的餐台。”

收银台背后的柜台上，小电视里正播放着尼克松总统被控参与水门事件的新闻。

“Hey，小伙子，把声音调大一点。”附近的餐桌上，来就餐的客人高声喊道。

年轻英俊的服务员转过身，把音量拧到了最大。

“尼克松总统表示，他不会辞职，他会用全部的精力和忠诚来证明自己的清白……”

“我回来了，”门声一响，一个穿着服务员衣裳的矮个儿年轻女性走了，径直走到收银台后面，“Thank you，索哲。谢谢你帮我顶班。”

“这没什么。”索哲•考利说着，让出了位置。

“汉娜！”餐厅主管模样的女人走到矮个女性身边，“你去哪儿了？你旷工了整整两个小时，你知道大家忙成什么样吗？”

“我非常抱歉！”名叫汉娜的女人说，脸上的表情像是要哭出来了，“莱丽发烧了，我不得不把她从保姆家接回来，再请求我妹妹来照顾她……我还得应付……”

“汉娜，如果你无法胜任这份工作，我们还有更多别的选择。”主管说。

“我需要这份工作，以后不会这样了，”年轻女性哀求道，“please。”

主管抿了抿嘴：“希望你处理好你的家庭，过会儿你可以带她去看看医生，我会问问谁可以跟你调班。”

“我可以，”一边的索哲说，“我的夜校课程要到9点才开始。”

“Thank you。”汉娜感激地说。

主管也点了点头，走回后厨的时候，低声跟索哲说：“你可以去吃午饭了，已经比其他人晚了两个小时。”

索哲点点头，正要跟着走向员工休息室，有人从后厨递出一份餐点：“17桌的客人要的咖啡。”

有服务员从不远处走来，索哲却快了一步，抢先端起餐盘：“交给我吧。”

“那位客人给的小费真的很多吗？”被抢了活计的服务员索性倚在了柜台前，和擦干了眼泪的汉娜一起看着索哲，“每次他要什么，你都会抢着去送。”

索哲笑了笑，没有反驳，端着餐盘走向了17桌。

17桌位于快餐店的东北角，旁边是杂物间，原本门上有一道缝，风会从其中灌进来，在这个漫长的冬日，这个位置非常不受欢迎。有一位客人喜欢在下午左右来到这里，他会带着公文包，还有很多文件，有时候一呆就是一下午。

后来，索哲修好了门上的缝隙。

“你要的咖啡。”索哲把咖啡放在客人的面前。

客人抓起杯子喝了一口，目光一直停留在自己面前的法律文书上：“快下班了吗？”

“有一点事，可能要一直到晚上8点。”索哲说，眼神和语气都在诉说着抱歉。

“好的。”客人说，语气里并没有索哲所担心的不悦。

索哲回头看看，矮墙上的塑料花挡住了服务台，附近的桌上也没有客人。索哲弯下腰，飞快地在客人低头露出的脖颈处轻啄了一口。

“喂！？”客人——尼克•邓恩一惊，握在手中的钢笔在笔记本上拉出长长的一道，他抬起头，压低声音，对索哲的不顾场合责备道。

更多不满的话被索哲堵在了嘴里，索哲亲了亲他的嘴角，低声说：“他们都以为你给了我很多小费。”

尼克没想到自己已经在这家快餐店成功塑造了有钱人的形象，挑了挑眉：“事实呢？”

“你给了我全部。”索哲笑，露出了虎牙，又亲了他的耳垂。

“晚上有《了不起的盖茨比》，”尼克说，从公文包里拿出了什么，“我买了两张电影票。”

索哲脸色一变，说：“对不起，尼克。我去找……”

“没什么，”尼克说，“索哲，你对盖茨比不感兴趣，我知道。我会做其他安排。”

 

索哲抿着嘴唇，虽然他对盖茨比没什么兴趣，但是尼克主动安排的约会实在少见，就这么错过真是太可惜了。尼克推他，“快去工作吧。”索哲怏怏不乐地站在桌边，许久，弯下腰在尼克耳边说：“下周我有四天的假期，我想我们可以一起去山里露营……我给你看怎么设陷阱抓野兔……”

“现在是三月末，”尼克抬起眼睛看着他，“山里的温度在华氏42度到50度之间，夜晚更低，我并不想去山野吹风，而且……你没有打猎执照……被森林警察抓住将面临250美元的罚款。”

 

索哲知道尼克不开心，尼克的书架上有一本《了不起的盖茨比》，精装本，别人送给他的，尼克很是珍惜。索哲也因为好奇翻开过一次，扉页上有一行字“1969.1.4马西购于波士顿。”索哲顿时就失去了兴致，他讨厌波士顿，连带讨厌这个马西，顺便讨厌盖茨比。

索哲扭头看向柜台，汉娜和罗伊正在聊天，他俯下身体，使坏一般从后面将正在喝咖啡的律师一把抱住。

“你干什么——”尼克差点把咖啡泼到文件上。

“好不容易有假期，”索哲对着尼克的耳边说，“就去山里吧，我给猴子借了帐篷和鱼竿，你不想看看我小时候呆过的地方吗？”

每次索哲提起小时候，尼克的眼神就会变得柔和，就会对索哲的任何要求妥协。果然，这次也是一样：“那好吧，我考虑一下。”

 

好不容易打发走了索哲，尼克揉揉耳朵，继续投入到工作中。他刚接了一桩离婚官司，丈夫和妻子为了钱争得不可开交，却没人主动提出照管孩子。尼克一边翻阅卷宗，一边默默叹气。十桩离婚案，九桩是在鸡毛蒜皮的琐碎中把所有的温情消耗的一干二净。他握着纸杯，一点残留的温热让他想起索哲。或者索哲是不同的。

天色渐晚，店里的食客逐渐多了起来。人声嘈杂，尼克索性合上卷宗，靠在椅背上，看着索哲在店里忙碌。索哲是这店里最受欢迎的服务生了，他笑起来的时候会露出两个可爱的小虎牙，又英俊又神气，整个人像个小小的发光体。尼克远远望着他，有些出神。

 

索哲正忙着接单，汉娜突然握住了他的胳膊。“你怎么了？”索哲关切地看着汉娜。汉娜脸色苍白，眼睛仓皇地闪烁着。她本来就身量矮小，此刻抖个不停，拼命把自己往索哲身后藏。

“Shi……Its okay.”索哲扳着汉娜的肩膀，尽力安抚她。“告诉我发生了什么？”

汉娜低着头，一语不发。索哲摸摸她的头发，刚想出言安慰，却被人扣住肩膀，一把推开。

“Hey!”索哲站稳身体，才看到推开他的是个满脸胡茬的壮汉，脸色阴沉，汉娜抬起的胳膊被他紧紧捏着，在他手里汉娜抖得像片树叶，她张着嘴，却发不出声音，只有沉默的流泪。

 

“You dirty bitch！”那男人一巴掌扇在了汉娜脸上。汉娜一个趔趄坐在了底下。“你拿你的钱干什么去了！”男人骂骂咧咧地伸手去翻汉娜的口袋。汉娜死死捂住口袋，一瞬间也把声音找回来了。她凄惶地叫着，“莱莉病了！我需要钱请医生！”

莱莉是汉娜的女儿。

索哲站在一旁，只觉得愤怒无比。那个男人肯定是汉娜的前夫了，他经常去汉娜家的抽屉里翻汉娜的钱，看来今天又去了，他没看见高烧的女儿，眼里只有抽屉里被取空的钱包。索哲走上前，一把将壮汉拉开。那壮汉没做防备，索哲又浑身是力气，竟然一把将壮汉扯在了地上。汉娜坐在地上，脸上泪水纵横，衬衫的扣子也被她前夫扯掉了好几个，看起来狼狈极了。索哲脱下自己的上衣披在汉娜的肩上。

“没事了。”索哲轻声安慰，“有我在，你别怕。”

汉娜没找到纸巾，双手捧着索哲外套的衣摆，把脸埋进布料里，很是压抑地啜泣，接着又变成了痛哭。

咣的一声，汉娜的前夫将一只酒瓶摔在地上。不少食客被这场景镇住，又胆小怕事的赶紧溜之大吉。那男人恶狠狠地盯着索哲，“小白脸？你是这个bitch的新欢？”

索哲护着汉娜，眼神凶狠。

男人看着汉娜躲在索哲身后，眼中也像是要喷出火来：“Son of bitch！”他骂着，挥舞着拳头扑上来，索哲从来不吃亏，伸手架住男人的拳头。索哲的拳头也十分有力，两个人扭打在一起，汉娜周围人惊呼着闪避，他们撞到了三个餐台。索哲明显占了上风，很快揪着壮汉的衣领把他摁在了地上。

“你这个无赖？”索哲气愤极了，正想挥拳再打，被人拉住了，“够了！”

索哲抬头，看到尼克沉着脸站在他身后，顿时所有的杀气都没了。

尼克把他从地上拉起来，目光在索哲略有些青肿的眼窝处停留了一下，索哲被他一瞪，赶紧露出个讨好的乖巧笑容。尼克没理他，径自走到壮汉面前。索哲想挡在尼克身前，被尼克一把拨开了。索哲只能气闷地跟着尼克后面，恶狠狠地瞪着汉娜的前夫。

“先生，你和那位小姐已经离婚了吧。”尼克对坐在地上的男人说。

男人啐出一口血唾沫，索哲恐怕把他的牙齿给打掉了。“关你屁事？”男人有气无力，但依旧嘴硬，“再管闲事我会杀了你，把尸体沉到密西西比河河底的烂泥里……”

索哲气红了眼，冲上来要打掉这个男人的牙，再次被尼克拦住了。

尼克掏出备忘录，写了几行数字，撕下那页纸递给一旁的汉娜，“这个你收好。”尼克温声说，“拨打这个电话，申请禁制令，我可以为你提供法律援助，这个男人再靠近你50米，警察就会把他送进监狱。”

“你这个该死的家伙又是从哪里来的？”倒在地上的男人叫到。

“而你。”尼克转过身，盯着坐在地上的男人，“你暴力威胁这位女士，这儿有这么多人可以作证，这位女士可以以蓄意伤害起诉你，你可以回家等着警察上门了。”

那男人被尼克说的一愣。索哲站在一旁冲他挥了挥拳头，他看了一眼躲在索哲身后的汉娜，又打量了尼克一圈，悻悻地朝地上吐了口唾沫，爬起来骂骂咧咧地走了。

“谢谢……谢谢您。”汉娜嚅嗫着朝尼克道谢。接着她看向索哲，苍白的脸颊浮现出一团红晕，目光里闪烁着感激和崇拜。索哲还拉着尼克的胳膊——刚才他生怕尼克被人打了！尼克却不着痕迹地甩开他的手，低声说，我先走了。

索哲张张嘴巴，却什么都没说。他知道尼克不想让别人看出他们的关系。

 

尼克拿起公文包走出店门。突然想起包里还有几片创可贴——上次索哲在木工学校用钉子划伤了手指时尼克买的，还没有用完。他想起那个娇小的女服务员被那个粗鲁的男人抓伤了手，想着或许他们需要创可贴。

他转过身，隔着车流，从贴着广告纸的玻璃窗里，看到众人簇拥着索哲，食客们向他鼓掌，同伴们向他欢呼。尼克也微笑了起来，他知道索哲只要随和一点，不像小时候那么偏执乖张，就会很受欢迎，每个人都会喜欢他，男人、女人。

他正要提起脚步，看见索哲跟那个女服务员说了几句什么，从裤子口袋里摸出了创可贴，小心翼翼地、温柔地、专注地贴在女人手背的伤口上。

女人仰着头，含着泪水微笑地看着索哲。

尼克站了一会儿，把创可贴收回了公文包中，外侧的夹袋里还有两张电影票。他大概应该去全部退掉——或只是其中一张。

 

“cut.”

亨利的手臂撑在桌子上，听到副导演一句cut，整个人如蒙大赦，瞬间放松，差点趴倒在坐在他前面的本身上。

“哦抱歉。”亨利赶紧站直身体，本拍拍他紧绷的手臂，“你太紧张了。”本严肃地看着亨利，副导演站在摄像机前招呼本，本又看了亨利一眼，却什么都没有说，径直走向了机位前，一语不发地盯着之前镜头的回放。

亨利站在原地，有些手足无措。剧组的化妆师走上前来给他补妆——他额头上一层薄汗。“抱歉。”亨利充满歉意地望着为他补妆的小姑娘，“我有些，呃，不在状态。”

“您还是把这话留着对导演说吧。”化妆师打趣他，“导演为了等你这个镜头，脖子都僵了。”

亨利望着站在摄像机前和副导演沟通的本——他用手揉着后颈，眉头蹙着，看起来的确深受其扰。亨利觉得十分歉疚，这段戏拍的是索哲在快餐店里亲吻尼克。虽然只是个20s的镜头，却已经拍了十三遍。

——而且主要原因都在亨利。第一遍亲吻本的后颈，亨利忘记了闭上眼睛；第二遍总算进展到了耳垂，但是亨利亲完了之后神情呆滞，把台词给忘了；第三遍总算成功了，但是看回放，亨利眼神慌乱，僵硬的像一只准备咬人的垂耳兔……之后的情况越来越糟。

本坐在那里，一定也觉得很不舒服，他一定要侧着身体，方便镜头拍到尼克的侧脸。亨利努力不和本产生身体上的接触，他想本大概也是如此。亨利很懊恼，他从小脸上就藏不住事情，面红耳赤几乎是一种生理反应。决定做演员之后，亨利努力学习掌控自己的情绪，他几乎成功了——直到今天和本拍吻戏之前。

本和副导演讨论了一会儿，接过助理递给他的瓶装水喝了两口，又向助理要了一瓶没有开过的，招呼亨利到他那边去。亨利走到本面前，“My appologizes, I...”

本抬手截住了亨利的话。“不，亨利。”本把水瓶递给亨利，“这也有我的责任。”亨利觉得本的声音很冷淡，“我看了回放，你拍吻戏时很不自在，能告诉我为什么吗？”

“呃……也不是……”亨利简直想掐死贸贸然开口的自己。他可不是什么愣头青演员，也拍过不少吻戏，演同性题材也非首次，亲吻艾米或者别的partner都不会令他这样紧张。拍吻戏三条不过对演员来说可是很严重的事故了。但是他和本之间……

 

本叹了口气，“就知道是这样。”他走上前，一把抓住了亨利的衣领。亨利看到本的嘴唇离他的越来越近，那双焦糖色的眼睛让他有些慌乱。“本……”亨利的话被本的亲吻堵住了。本比他要高，略微垂下眼睛，他们的嘴唇轻轻贴在一起——也只是贴在一起。

本很快的松开了亨利的衣领，“对不起。”本的脸上看不出表情，似乎他也在困惑着什么，“确实，有点艰难。”本摸着自己的嘴唇得出结论。他思考了一下，又招呼自己的替身，“埃尔，请你过来一下。”

替身先生小跑着过来，“yes，sir？”

本拍拍替身的肩膀，“我们时间不够，这条必须过。这里不拍尼克的正面了，只要一个侧影，你和亨利试试戏……”

替身古怪地看了亨利一眼。

亨利有些生气，他说，“本……”

本只顾着和替身说戏，“尼克坐在餐桌前，索哲从他后面走过来……”替身先生频频点头，身体不自觉地紧绷，看起来比亨利之前还紧张。

亨利走上前，拉住本的手臂，“本！listen to me!”他不自觉提高了声音。副导演见他情绪不对，走过来想拉开他，被亨利推开了。本望着亨利，苦恼又无奈，“你有更好的办法？”

“这不是解决问题的方法。”亨利直视本的眼睛，“本，剧本里这种内容可不少，我们总要拍的。”

 

亨利揪住本的领带——现在可好了，他们都对抓对方领口这件事十分熟稔。亨利胡乱想着这些不相干的细节，眼神看起来有些凶，他盯着本的眼睛，横下心，倾身向前去亲吻那张看起来很是薄情的嘴唇。

他闭上眼睛，想象亲吻的是毕生挚爱之人，虽然他还不曾遇到过。不同于超人亲吻露易丝，甚至不同于索哲亲吻尼克，他亲吻的不是本，是个虚幻的影子，是他要在这出戏中深爱的，重虞生命的人。

 

亨利的吻像夏天里的樱桃酒，疾风暴雨都在其中，本知道自己不应该就像根愚蠢的木头一样一动不动，眼前这个人年轻、英俊，最高曾经登上全球最性感男士第二名——并且迟早会成为第一名。亨利凶狠地亲吻着他。本好像被迫和某人的呼吸频率一致了。他应该搂住了亨利的身体，对年轻人为了影片做出的努力以兹鼓励——但事实上他的双手一直放在身侧。而亨利把自己的手垫在本的后颈处，两个人踉跄着直退到墙跟。

亨利慢慢松开本。本的身体贴在墙上，亨利就像个该死的太阳，体温甚至是烫人的。汗水顺着亨利的眼睛落下来。亨利的眼睛蓝的发亮，一瞬不瞬盯着本，“导演，你现在觉得怎么样？”

本很长时间没有说话，两人贴得很近，近到差一点就能听到对方的心跳声。本长时间凝视着亨利耳边翘起的一根头发，在亨利几乎要失去耐心时，他终于说话了：“还不错。”

 

亨利自己要求再来一条，本也不能说不。毕竟他是导演，要对成片负责。本坐在餐桌前，面前打开一本书——不仅是道具，白色的书页还可以帮助打光。他垂下眼睛，心里开始默数，亨利大概会在10秒钟之后走过来——

很轻微的触感落在本的后颈上，那呼吸是烫的，离开后竟然让本觉得有些冷，他默念这自己的台词转过身去：“你干什么——”

索哲一只手撑在他的椅背上，歪着头向他展露迷人微笑，天真，俊美，不容拒绝。“Hi.”那阿波罗对他说，俯身去亲吻他的嘴角，“他们都以为你给了我很多小费。”

“cut！”副导演擦了擦额角浸出的汗，终于成功了。

 

本放松下来，这个镜头的成功意味着休息时间的到来。亨利却没有动，就势将手臂伸到本背后，给了本一个小小的拥抱。“We did it！”他快乐地说。本感觉亨利的嘴唇就在他的耳边，温热的呼吸落在他的耳垂上。他的耳垂现在肯定烫极了。

亨利慢慢站直，他脸上还留着一丝戏中完美的微笑。本望着亨利的眼睛，他看到了小小的自己，在那片蓝色中浮沉。

“导演？Sir？”亨利拍拍本的肩膀。

“嗯……刚才很不错。”本说。亨利得到他的承认，很有些雀跃。“我还在想之前是不是冒犯了你，”亨利放松下来，靠在一侧的吧台上，“但是您没有生气，我是说——谢谢您。”

“you got the permisson from our watchtower,superman.”本离开座位，亨利依然微笑着望着他，这让本觉得有些尴尬。“呃……”本扶着椅背，躲闪开亨利的眼神，找出一句话来，“下午乔治会过来，按日程表我们拍监狱那场戏。你准备一下。”

 

“那位乔治吗？”亨利皱起眉毛，本说起乔治的样子让他莫名有些不舒服。

“是的，那位乔治。”本微笑了一下，“我认识的乔治，十个里有九个混蛋，他是最混蛋的一个。”

“你会喜欢他的，到时候我们可以一起吃个饭。”本拍拍亨利的胳膊，去监视器前和副导演商量拍摄计划去了。

亨利站在原地。不知道为什么，他并不想和“那位乔治”一起吃饭。

 

乔治进组的那天，亨利和加朵一起站在二楼的窗台前，看见他在记者的闪光灯中满脸微笑地下了他的宾利。本和另一个制片人走上前迎接他，他们握手，然后拥抱。

“乔治•莱顿，”亨利侧过脸问加朵，“你认识他吗？”

“全好莱坞的人都认识他，”加朵看到乔治的眼神扫向了这边，也抬起手，俏皮地打了个招呼，“我只在一年的奥斯卡前夜宴上和他说过三句话——‘我喜欢您的电影’，‘本真的提起过我？’，‘见到您十分荣幸’。”

“他怎么样？”亨利很失望只有他和乔治毫无交情。

“英俊、性感、睿智、杰出、才华横溢……”加朵赞不绝口。

乔治•莱顿是好莱坞前辈演员，从本和马特两个来自波士顿的傻小子初闯好莱坞起，他便一直有意无意地提携着他们。这次更是本的电影的制片人之一。

“乔治，”有记者拦住了他，提问道，“本是怎么说服您饰演这次的角色的？”

乔治看了看旁边的本，做出了个嫌弃的表情：“本告诉我实在找不到演员了，为了不让投资人血本无归，我只好拿起剧本看了看，等我看完剧本，发现网上已经铺天盖地我要出演本的新片的消息了……”

记者都明白这位好莱坞大腕的信口开河的采访路数，发出善意的哄笑声，本也在一旁笑着。

“那对这次的合作者有什么期待吗？”记者接着问。

乔治压低声音，刻意深沉地看着镜头：“我是检察官迈里斯•马西，所有的罪犯都应该小心了。”

 

乔治在电影中饰演的角色是迈里斯•马西，索哲第一次见到他，是在1974年4月的第一个周末。

英国莎士比亚皇家剧团在那年开展莎士比亚名剧《哈姆雷特》全球巡演，约克镇有幸成为其中一站，那几日小镇上云集了从附近城市赶来的莎士比亚爱好者们，一票难求。尼克不知道从哪里搞到了两张周五晚上的票，让索哲陪自己一同前往。

索哲对哈姆雷特的兴趣和他对盖茨比的兴趣不相上下，他心里叨念着山、森林、湖水、帐篷、陷阱、野兔、钓竿、鱼、尼克、睡袋、酒、凡士林……但还是在那天换上了借来的西装，跟尼克一起前往城中的剧院。

城中心通往剧院的街道已经沦为了一个大型的停车场，从各地赶过来的轿车把街头堵得水泄不通，尼克和索哲步行前往，马路上还散落着白天彩车游行时洒下的彩纸和花瓣。

走上剧院的台阶，尼克停下了脚步，转身又看了看索哲的西装，帮他扶正了歪掉的领结。索哲也被街头欢乐的气氛感染，伸出手摘掉尼克头发上不知什么时候粘上的花瓣。

“尼克！”有人从前方喊。

索哲转头望去，一个男子从台阶上方迎了下来。

“迈里斯。”尼克有些不自然地同他打着招呼。

男子走到他们身边，他大约40岁左右年纪，西装革履英俊潇洒器宇不凡。

“这是我的朋友索哲•考利，索哲，这是我在波士顿时认识的法律界的朋友迈里斯。“

两人在尼克的目光中互相打了个招呼，迈里斯上下打量了一下索哲，对尼克说：“我还以为你会带女朋友来看《哈姆雷特》。”

“他没有女朋友，”索哲生硬地说，“只有我。”

迈里斯惊讶于索哲的敌意，和善地笑了笑。

尼克飞快转移了话题：“您不是回波士顿了吗？一个人来的？”

“又拿到了两张票，”迈里斯说，“我还带了一个女伴。”他说着，对身后招呼，“奥莉，这边！”

一个穿着礼服裙子的女人走到迈里斯身边，她看起来很年轻，画着精致的妆容，深色头发，棕眸薄唇。

“这是我的助手奥莉，你知道，我对自己的助手一向慷慨和善。”迈里斯说。

尼克和奥莉都不自在地笑了笑，表达了同样的认同。

迈里斯的出现让索哲的心情低落到了谷底，他心不在焉地走进了剧院，心不在焉地接过了工作人员发放的《哈姆雷特》画册，心不在焉地找到了自己的座位。等他回过神来，发现迈里斯和他年轻的小女伴座位和他们紧紧相连。他和小女伴坐在外侧，尼克和迈里斯坐在中间。

索哲觉得好像有什么不对，但是不便于发火。尼克觉察到他的情绪，温柔地问：“怎么了？”索哲看看周围，全是衣冠楚楚的绅士淑女，他不想在这种场合下让尼克觉得尴尬，压下了满腔的质疑，硬着喉咙说：“没什么。”尼克握住他的手，索哲马上紧紧攥住他的手心，看尼克身后，迈里斯正在亲吻女伴的面颊。

索哲觉得自己是有那么一点儿不可理喻，这让他不好意思起来，他也想亲尼克，可是周围人太多了，他的拇指摩挲过尼克的虎口，这让他想起无数个甜蜜火热的夜晚，他在尼克上方，紧扣着尼克的手，能摸到那双手虎口和中指指节上因为握笔留下的老茧。

他好像看见奥莉的目光越过迈里斯的肩头看着自己和尼克，那双棕色的眸子带着说不出的意味。

观众席的灯光渐渐暗淡，舞台上明亮起来。在掌声中，大幕拉开了。

“是你吗？我的国王。”

……

 

从第一句台词起，索哲便被舞台深深地吸引了。他第一次接触哈姆雷特，第一次接触伟大的莎士比亚，他沉迷于华丽的台词和绚烂的舞台，惊叹于忧郁的哈姆雷特和美丽的奥菲利亚，这让他陶醉其中，暂时忘记了其他一切。在第二幕剧间休息的时刻，索哲抓起之前不屑一顾的介绍画册，着迷地观看着，尼克好像在旁边问他要不要去透透气，他摇头拒绝了，如饥似渴地了解着莎士比亚的生平和《哈姆雷特》的前生后世。他被文学和艺术，这两个人类史上最美丽的女神迷住了。

第三幕的中间，奥菲利亚落水的时候，他差点叫起来，下意识想握住尼克的手，却扑了个空。

他转过头，旁边的两个位置都是空的，迈里斯黑发的女伴坐在空座的另一头用她古怪的眼神看着他。

光彩绚烂的舞台瞬间远去，黑暗平淡的现实生活重新逼近到眼前。

“嘿，”奥莉清了清嗓子，音调怪异，“他一直在抚摸他的手腕和大腿，而你这个白痴，一直在看戏！”

索哲注视着奥莉，似乎一时无法理解她所说的话，舞台上人们在为奥菲利亚的死哭泣，悲恸纯真爱情的逝去，在管弦乐奏出一个凄凉尖锐的音符时，索哲猛地站起身，挤出了观众席。

“喂！”旁边的观众不满地说道，有年轻的女性正在为舞台上的悲剧拭去眼泪，只有悠闲、富裕、幸福的人才有余暇为别人的不幸落泪，这个富丽堂皇的剧院，这些仪表堂堂的人们，索哲在其中是多么的格格不入。

 

他在台阶上奔跑，周围人诧异又厌恶地看着他，他推开通往剧场外面的包了鹿皮的门，吊灯刺目的光立刻照到了他的身上。四周是抹了金粉的墙、铺了红毯的台阶，挂着《哈姆雷特》的油画，摆设着名贵的雕塑。他没有看见尼克，尼克和迈里斯都不在这里。

无数声音闪过了他的脑海——

“他一直在抚摸他的手腕和大腿……”奥莉说。

他找过了剧院的门口。

“您不是回波士顿了吗……”尼克对迈里斯说。

他穿过了门廊和休息区。

“我还以为你会带女朋友来……”迈里斯对尼克说。

 

他终于看到了尼克，在三楼僻静的吸烟区，他和迈里斯在一起，站在走廊尽头的窗前。索哲松了一口气，正要喊尼克的名字，那边迈里斯给尼克又点起了一支烟。

“跟我一起去波士顿吧，我知道一个大律所还缺人手，我可以给他们写推荐信，告诉他们你在当我助手的时候十分优秀。”迈里斯说，“迈里斯•马西的推荐信，没有律所会拒绝。”

索哲一怔，停下了脚步，把自己的身影藏在了走廊的拐角。

“我……”尼克吞吞吐吐地说，“我再考虑考虑。”

 

——尼克不擅长拒绝，他说“考虑”，只要提出要求的人再坚持坚持，他就会妥协。——索哲太明白他这个弱点。

迈里斯•马西。索哲突然想起了家里，尼克案头那本《了不起的盖茨比》，扉页上的人名“马西购于波士顿”。

——那本精装的书是他送给尼克的。

——他们有着同样的喜好。

 

“3、2、1，Action！”

一时间，片场里只剩发电设备转动留下的嗡嗡声，这仍旧是一场监狱会客室的戏份，本饰演的尼克和亨利饰演的索哲分坐木桌两边，因为索哲前期表现出的暴力倾向，他的双手被拷在木桌中间的一对铁链上。

加朵饰演的女记者娜塔亚坐在尼克的身边。

“尼克，”尼克的助手走进牢房，手里拿着印有法庭标志的信封，“Downhill case的第一次开庭时间已经确定，3月13日，检察官是迈里斯•马西……见鬼！那只难缠老狐狸。”助手已经开始咒骂对手了。

索哲一直在注视着尼克，听到迈里斯的名字时，索哲仿佛看到尼克的嘴角微微牵动了一下，索哲明白，那是尼克隐藏起来的一个微笑。

尼克注意到索哲的目光，尴尬地站起身，对助手说：“我们去看看法庭送来的所有资料。”两人一起走出了会面室。

一时间，狭小的空间里只剩索哲、女记者和四个狱警。娜塔亚看看周围，也收拾起了纸笔，打算离开。

“乔特鲁德。”索哲盯着尼克的背影，突然说。

“什么？”娜塔亚一怔，放缓了离开的动作。

索哲没有说话，低下了头。

“哈姆雷特的母亲？”娜塔亚问，莎士比亚是她大学时论文的研究方向之一。

她对这个知道哈姆雷特母亲名字的囚犯起了好奇心，放下了笔：“我以为男人都会喜欢奥菲利亚。”

“都不喜欢。”索哲说，他不喜欢奥菲利亚，也不喜欢乔特鲁德。

“我也不喜欢。”娜塔亚说，“我不喜欢《哈姆雷特》。”

“为什么？”这下，是索哲起了好奇心。

“因为他说，‘软弱啊，你的名字叫女人。’”娜塔亚说，她忧郁地望着前方。

“你觉得他歧视女性？”索哲问。

“不，”娜塔亚顿了顿，“我觉得他说得对。”

 

“Cut！”已经走到机位后的本向他们示意，“做的不错，特别是盖尔。”本朝加朵眨眨眼睛，“眼神很好，保持住！”

加朵放松地笑了，“您知道我不擅长这种角色。”

亨利拍拍加朵的手臂，“你棒极了！”他真诚地说。加朵向亨利吐吐舌头，“让神奇女侠装腔作势地说"软弱啊，你的名字叫女人！"”她刻意挺起胸背，眯了眯眼睛——神奇女侠每次挥舞真言套索之前都是那样凌厉的表情。

亨利抱着胳膊靠在椅背上看着加朵自导自演，她大笑起来，眼睛弯弯的。“超人还成了杀人凶手呢。”亨利无奈地抬起手腕，那里挂着一副泡沫作的手铐，“虽然我现在也能挣断它。”

两位超级英雄的饰演者交换了一下眼神，“现在只有蝙蝠侠看起来没那么倒霉了，他可是个律师。”加朵用手撑着下巴，看着站在机位后指挥布景的本。她和亨利可以稍微休息一下了，下一场是本和乔治的对手戏。

 

乔治已经换好了戏中的行头，正在和本讨论一些表演的细节。隔得远远的，亨利看到本皱着眉头，他好像在思索什么。乔治抱着胳膊站在本身边。过了一会儿，本对着乔治点了点头。

“来了！”饰演尼克助手的乔·伯恩瑟拿着他们要用的道具走了过来。准备就绪，所有人员就位。亨利和加朵一人捧着一杯咖啡站在机位后面围观名演员的拍摄现场。本靠着窗台，站在会客室外的走廊上，他的眼神向这边投过来，亨利正想冲他微笑，旁边的副导演举手示意，“Action！”

尼克和他的助手站在会客室的走廊上。尼克神色疲惫，为了索哲的案子，他已经熬夜看了很久的卷宗。助手给他拿了一杯像是兑了水的咖啡，他麻木地啜了一口，连苦的味道都没尝出来。

尼克把纸杯放在窗台上，转过身去，望着窗外萧条的景象，光秃秃的树枝上最后一片叶子落了下来。

“我先去做材料的分类整理。”助手很了解他，知道尼克现在需要一点空隙，不然他会让自己在高强度的工作中窒息而死的。尼克点了点头。助手离开了他。

 

“邓恩律师。”一个声音在他背后响起。尼克的身体瞬间僵硬了一下。他转过身，迈里斯·马西就站在他身后，手里拿着一杯咖啡，另一只手插在西装口袋里，似笑非笑地望着他。

尼克的眼神闪烁了一下。“您好。”他冷淡地回应道。检察官出现在监狱会客室门口，那就只有一个可能——他是来见被告，也就是索哲的。

尼克警惕起来。迈里斯.马西的问话极富技巧，尼克曾向他学习了很多。作为一个律师，迈里斯是个好的引路人。

迈里斯慢慢打量着尼克。他笑了一下，拍了拍尼克的肩膀，把自己手里的纸杯和尼克的那个并排放在一起，靠在窗台上从口袋里摸出一只烟。他把那只烟递给尼克，尼克没有接。迈里斯挑挑眉毛，好像自己也觉得没趣，又把烟放回了口袋。

“劝他认罪吧。”沉默了一会儿，迈里斯开口道。“你应该知道，这是最明智的选择。”他望着尼克，“证据确凿，最好的状况也是终身监禁了。”

“他有犯罪史，主动认罪，陪审团或许……”

“No.”尼克抬起眼睛，回绝了迈里斯的提议。“我们不会认罪。”

迈里斯愣了一下。他脸上浮现出一种古怪的，像是各种情感掺杂在一起的表情。尼克隐忍地望着他。“哇哦。”迈里斯盯着尼克的眼睛，“那就没得谈了。我们庭上见吧。”他拿起窗台上那杯凉透了的咖啡喝了一口，手里转着杯子，“廉价的咖啡总有股酸味，邓恩律师，这话我几年前就说过。”

 

“Cut！”片场爆发出一阵掌声。乔治微笑着向剧组工作人员鞠躬，这是他进组后拍的第一场戏。本也在鼓掌，这一条拍的很流畅。乔治和他认识多年，做朋友时的默契自觉带进了戏里，本几乎能从乔治的眉毛来判断他什么时候开口说话。

 

加朵看的很过瘾，“He is charming！拿着平平无奇的纸杯也很charming！”她丝毫没有掩饰自己对乔治的崇拜。“亨利？”加朵看向身边的亨利，亨利皱着眉头，好像困惑于什么事情一样。

——那两个靠着窗台并排放在一起的咖啡杯。亨利紧紧盯着那两只杯子。他刚才看的很清楚，乔治拿起来并喝了一口的，是本之前喝过的那杯。

那看起来绝不像是失误，乔治没必要去拿离他远一些的杯子，更何况那是本喝过的——乔治是故意的。可是为什么？亨利的眉头越皱越紧。本是个严格的导演，道具的位置摆放错误，甚至光打得不好他都有可能重拍，拿错咖啡杯——这都能算一个穿帮镜头了——

 

“乔特鲁德。”

索哲盯着尼克的背影说。

 

亨利睁大眼睛，乔特鲁德是哈姆雷特的妈妈，她……

亨利看向被工作人员团团包围的本。乔治的手搭在本的肩头，本看起来很高兴，一边讲一边在空中比划着。乔治专注地听着本的话，他的笑容英俊温暖，毫不掩饰对本的欣赏和喜爱。

乔特鲁德是哈姆雷特的母亲。老哈姆雷特死去后，她嫁给了哈姆雷特的叔叔。

亨利望着窗台上那两只一模一样的纸杯。一股寒冷从他脚下的地板上升腾起来。

 

尼克推开门，走进索哲打工的快餐店。

已经将近午夜，年轻的服务员们正在准备下班。

“邓恩律师，你快两周没来了。”有熟悉的服务员笑着跟他打招呼——那次帮助可怜的汉娜之后，尼克也成为了这家快餐店最受欢迎的顾客之一。

尼克苦笑了下，向服务台后方望去，索哲正脱下工作服，挂到衣柜里，他埋着头干自己的事，像是没有看到尼克，也没有听见别人招呼尼克的声音。

索哲已经离家出走快三周了，从那晚的《哈姆雷特》起，他就没再跟尼克说一句话，尼克一度不知道他在愤怒什么。

“你来的不巧，我们都下班啦。”服务员跟尼克说，“厨师也早就走了。”

“我吃过了，只是来休息一下。”

“可以让索哲帮你倒一杯水，”小姑娘叽叽喳喳地说，“拜拜邓恩律师，我们走啦。”

她们走出了大门，索哲留下来，在检查每一条电路和每一扇窗户。尼克走到他旁边，他依旧装作没有看见的样子。

尼克转过身，背对着他靠在了服务台上：“明天是周末，波士顿有个《了不起的盖茨比》主题读书会，星期一那儿的一家律所在招合作律师……”

索哲没有说话，只是擦桌子的动作更加迅速了。

尼克等了一会儿，等不到他的声音，转过头，看见索哲脸涨得通红。尼克一惊，抓住了索哲的手：“喂？”

索哲愤愤地抬起头，瞪了他一眼。尼克看着他紧抿的嘴唇，皱着的眉和发红的眼，心里想，他要哭了。

尼克叹了口气，抓紧了他想挣开自己的手，说：“我没有想去波士顿，我想起了我有另一个约会。”

索哲疑惑地看着尼克。

尼克从口袋里掏出一张单据：“我租了辆车，你不是想去山里？你的假期还在吗？”

索哲仿佛用了一段时间才逐渐消化了尼克的话，尼克看着他的眼睛一点点亮了起来。尼克偏了偏头，故意说：“还是你不想去了？”

没有等到回答，索哲扑了过来，咬住了他的嘴唇。尼克也有整整两周没见过这个莫名其妙生气的小混蛋了。迈里斯从波士顿带来了数不清的文书和工作。尼克回抱住扑上来的大狗。还好店里的大灯都关了，从外面的街道看不见玻璃橱窗里发生了什么。

索哲发了疯般地亲吻着尼克，亲到自己喘不过气来才放开他：“什么时候出发？”

“明天上午？还是你想现在就走？”尼克说。

索哲欢呼一声，又吻住了尼克。尼克此时已经从喜悦中回过神来，他避开了索哲，看了一眼窗外的街道。

快餐店的门刚才已经上了锁，不用担心外人的闯入，索哲停顿了一下，抓紧尼克的手，把他拉向了17号餐桌后面的杂物间。两人几乎是撞开了杂物间的门，索哲把尼克推到了杂物间正中的旧沙发上——离家出走以来，索哲一直在这儿度过夜晚。

尼克没有防备才被年轻的爱人带到这里，直到撞上柔软的沙发才摆脱了他的桎梏。“喂？”他不满地对索哲说。索哲却已经又扑了上来，胡乱地亲吻着他的面颊、耳朵、和脖颈。

“不会有人。”年轻男人说，贪婪地用鼻尖蹭着恋人的皮肤，像是要把三个礼拜的思念和委屈都弥补回来。

尼克无奈地看着他，手指摸过短短的黑发。

索哲已经扒开了他的外套，解开了衬衫第三粒纽扣，滚烫的手掌伸进尼克的胸口揉弄。尼克的呼吸也渐渐急促起来，周身变得火热。这时，索哲却抬起头，摁住尼克的手腕，盯着尼克的眼睛说：“迈里斯摸了你的手腕，还有大腿。”

正是情动的关键的时刻，索哲却又想起了这一茬，尼克一连串Fword差点脱口而出，他想给这个小混蛋一拳，索哲却用能掰断人手腕的力气按紧了他，蓝色的眼睛逼视着他，似乎在等他的解释。

“听着，索哲，不管你听谁说了什么，如果有人敢摸我大腿，我一定会揍他。”尼克说。

索哲原本紧张僵硬的面部线条一瞬间变得柔和，但语气还是强硬的：“你确定？”

“我发誓。”尼克保证道，下一秒他便说不出话来，索哲的手伸到了他的大腿内侧，暧昧又色情地抚摸着。

“索哲！”尼克叫道。

“你撒谎……”索哲在他耳边气声说道，“这里很敏感，你喜欢我摸这里。”

尼克喘着气，说不出话来，在他的脑袋上轻轻拍了一下。

狭小的空间里，只剩下喘息声和亲吻的声音。

 

约克镇夜晚的火车站月台上，路灯下，一个仪表非凡的男子站在快要启程的列车边，目光望着车站入口的方向。

“Sir，快要出发了。”列车员对他说。

男子还紧盯着入口的方向。

“您在等什么人吗？”列车员问，看到了他手上两张车票。

“不，”男子说，“有一只走丢的猫，我还以为我把脏兮兮的他捡回来了。”

列车员听不懂他的话，他手上明明是两张票：“所以，您还要再等等吗？一个小时候还有最后一班去波士顿的列车，您可以推迟行程。”

男子低下了头，像是思索了片刻，突然冷冷一笑：“算了，看来他已经习惯肮脏、下贱的生活了。”他丢掉了其中一张票，提起了昂贵的手提箱，走进了车厢中。

 

快餐店的杂物间里，恋爱中的人还在亲吻亲热，空气仿佛要沸腾起来，索哲脱掉了自己的上衣，又撕开了尼克的长裤，迫不及待地抵住了尼克身后的入口，夜还深，天亮还早，他们有足够的时间，把分离的两周弥补回来。

 

“呜——”夜风中，汽笛声响起，有人的梦想就在铁道的尽头，波士顿。

 

杂物间的门仿佛被风吹开了一条缝，过了一会，又静悄悄地合上。

屋里的两人并没有注意到这突如其来的一阵风，他们在自己的世界中。没有敌人、没有朋友，只有彼此。

——Someone in love.

 


End file.
